


So This Is Love

by EizabethGeorge



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Incest, Kidnapping, Rape, Sibling Incest, Smut, Triplets, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EizabethGeorge/pseuds/EizabethGeorge
Summary: Cherry St. James is the youngest of the St. James triplets. Not only is she the only girl, but she is also what science calls a true or pure Omega, she had a biological need to please any Alpha that comes into her life.  She doesn't like it, but she doesn't know any better being raised by a traditional alpha and her two brothers who are more than happy to remind her of her place.Finnley Jacobs is new in town. Starting a new school is never fun; he comes from a somewhat traditional family. His a love em and leave em type never settling down to find a mate. That is until he meets Cherry; she is sweet and kind, different than all the others.Will Finnley finally find the Omega of his dreams, or will everything turn upside down?
Relationships: Cherry St. James/ Finnley Jacobs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Taking a small break working on some stuff for a few groups.

**Chapter one**

Multiple births weren't uncommon twins at the most so when Mary and David found out they were having triplets they were extremely surprised.

Two boys and one sweet baby girl, Bo the oldest was a kind and gentle alpha who watched over his brother and sister like a hawk. He felt like it was his job to make sure they were taken care of after their mother was killed in an accident.

Axel was Bo's identical twin brother, he was protective of his siblings after their mother died it was up to Axel and Bo to take care of their sister. She was always sick and their dad had a hard time dealing with it all. They didn't know until they were older what was actually wrong with their sister.

Then there was Cherry with her fire red-hair and emerald green eyes to match her brothers, she was their Omega the only one in the family. Cherry loved being the center of attention especially when it came to Bo and Axel. She was what the scientist called a true or pure Omega. They are submissive, homebodies willing to do anything and everything their Alpha tells them too.

The drawback of being a pure Omega is Cherry's scent was alluring to everyone Alpha, Beta, and Omega wanted a piece of her.

Axel and Bo made sure no one was going to mess with their sister as they headed to the hospital now to pick her up. They were angry she left school without telling them. Cherry was supposed to wait in the bleachers until they were done with practice. Bo got a call while in the locker room that their sister was attacked on her way home.

Cherry adjusted her white-collar after she pulled her shirt back on, it didn't take long for her to smell her brothers coming down the hall Cherry knew Axel wasn't going to forgive her so easily, Bo she could win over with a simple smile and a kiss.

"Dammit Cherry," Axel said walking into the room.

"I'm sorry," Cherry replied, keeping her head down.

Bo walked up to her cupping her face making Cherry look at him.

"You ok?" Bo asked.

Cherry nodded keeping her eyes down, she didn't want to know what was coming next. Her brothers loved her but they weren't against handing out punishments if need be.

"When we get home I'm going to make your ass as red as your hair," Axel said, pulling his sister away from Bo.

The laws were lax when it came to children of multiple births if one was an Omega and the other an Alpha they could lay claim to said Omega until one outside of the family is found and suitable. That was all three of the Alphas in Cherry's life the all laid claim their Omega dad not as much as her brothers but he still had his drunken moments.

Cherry whimpered and tried to hug her brother. He pushed her away making her fall on the bed the smell of distressed Omega filled the room.

Bo looked at their brother before claiming their sister with gentle cooing and running his fingers through her hair.

The nurse came in looking at the three of them and asked who the primary Alpha was, they needed to sign Cherry out. Dean stood up, he was the oldest of the three of them, Cherry sniffed and snuck a peek at Axel. He was eyeing her up and down, taking in all her injuries.

"Keep a close eye on her, she's a lucky girl hitting her head as hard as she did and not having a seizure," the nurse said, handing Bo the pain meds before walking out.

Axel grabbed Cherry's bag, yanking her off the bed with more force than necessary making her whimper. She didn't mean to get knocked down but she wanted to go home and lay down. She was tired and had the stuff to do.

"Axel you are hurting me," Cherry said once they were outside the building.

"That was nothing sweetheart," Axel said, getting into the front seat.

Cherry looked to Bo for help; he shook his head angry she would do something so reckless.

"What were you thinking?" Bo yelled once they were in the car.

"I'm sorry," Cherry said in a soft tone.

"That's not good enough, Cher," Bo said, starting the car and heading home.

"I don't why I always have to wait! I wanted to go home. I was tired," Cherry snapped back at her brothers.

Bo looked at Axel and shook his head looking in the rearview mirror.

"What if someone took you? We would have no clue where you were?" Bo asked an angry edge to his voice.

Cherry slumped down in the back seat, he was right, she sighed when they pulled up to the house their dad was waiting on the porch. He glared at her as she got out of the car and kept her head down Cherry walked up the porch steps.

David grabbed her by the arm yanking her into the house. The boys following close behind.

"Are you stupid?" David yelled

Cherry didn't say anything she knew it would only make this worse for her, David shoved her on the couch she curled up pulling her knees to her chest.

"Why didn't you wait for your brother?" David asked getting close to her face.

"I wanted to come home, I'm tired," Cherry whispered, she pulled her legs tighter knowing what's was to come.

"Take her upstairs, do what you boys see fit as punishment," David said annoyed with his daughter.

Bo picked his sister up slinging her over his shoulder, she didn't fight to accept that there was no way she was going to win this fight.

Cherry yelped when Bo tossed her on the bed.

The three of them shared a room, three twin beds lined up Cherry in the middle so if she needed to cuddle or got scared it was easy for her to climb into bed with her brothers.

Axel shut the door and locked it, looking at his sister, she sighed and stood up. She slowly undressed revealing bruising on her sides from where the Beta that attacked her tried to grab hold.

Her brothers growled looking at their sister she had a larger bruise on her shoulder blade when she hit the ground.

"What else happened?" Axel growled.

"Nothing," Cherry said slipping off her underwear.

Axel sat down on the bed taking his sister by the wrist leading her to lay across his lap.

"Twenty-five," Axel said as the fist smack hit Cherry's ass.

"Ow," Cherry cried out.

Bo rubbed her cheek before they took turns, Cherry was a sobbing mess by the time they were done, she was begging for forgiveness saying she would never leave without telling them again.

Bo lifted Cherry off Axel's lap soothing her, letting Cherry know she was forgiven, that they were done and he loved her no matter what, that he was sorry they were so harsh but it was to keep her safe.

Cherry nodded and kissed Bo on the lips soft and gentle, "none of that, I'm not done," Axel said taking his sister. She whimpered as Axel slid his hand between her legs.

"You gonna be a good little Omega for me? You gonna take my knot?" Axel cooed.

Cherry sighed as Axel lowered her on to his impressive cock. He and Bo were above average in that area and they knew it, always showing off.

"That's my good girl," Axel said placing his hands on Cherry's hips helping her move.

Cherry sighed she knew this was the way to her brother's forgiveness Bo came up behind her kissing along her mating gland making her squeeze the muscles tight around Axel's cock.

"Oh fuck," Axel cried out laying back.

"Such a good little bitch," Bo said sliding his cock into her ass.

"Ow," Cherry whispered falling forward on to Axel's chest.

Bo didn't stop they never did. Omegas had few rights and her brothers were well within theirs to do as they pleased with her.

"That's it little slut, taking both of us so nicely, gonna pump you so full," Axel said moaning as Bo picked up the pace slamming into Cherry and pulling her back and forth.

Both the boys were swearing Cherry moaning between them as rough as they were she enjoyed it, the feeling of being owned settled her Omega, she didn't feel like she was crawling out of her skin.

"You like that Omega? Being used by two strong Alphas?" Bo asked.

Cherry bit her lip and nodded letting her brothers plow into her. Axel started to stutter first, Cherry could feel both their knots Axel pulled Cherry into a crushing kiss as he locked into place releasing ropes of cum, making Cherry moan. Bo wasn't too far behind he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in locking them in place, pulling Cherry up and squeezing her throat as he came making her rock her hips pumping everything out of them.

"Good little slut," Bo said letting go.

Axel and Bo positioned themselves in an away so Cherry was sandwiched between them. They both whispered praises telling her they didn't think she was really a slut or a bitch it was just something they said in the heat of the moment. Cherry nodded contently against Axel's chest breathing in the scent of happy Alpha.

The next morning David came downstairs Cherry had breakfast and coffee ready for her Alphas.

"Where are your brothers?" David asked.

"Getting dressed, they should be down soon," Cherry said setting a cup of coffee in front of her dad.

"You know we love you,?" David asked.

"Of course, Daddy, I know. It's my own fault I should have waited but I was really tired and I wanted to lay down. I'm sorry I worried you, I promise I will do better," Cherry said kneeling next to her father.

David loved a submissive Omega, their mother was like that always waiting on David anticipating his moves so he didn't have to tell her what to do and his daughter was turning out the same way.

"You are a good girl Cherry. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you," David said cupping her chin in his had.

Cherry nodded "the boys," she said pointing.

Bo and Axel came down the stairs smiling greeting their father and sister.

David nodded to Cherry letting go of her face, she quickly stood only to stop and fall to the ground.

Axel rolled Cherry on her side while she convulsed on the floor.

"Did she take her meds?" David asked.

Bo nodded to say yes they were in the room he always made sure, pulling the bottle out of her bag and checking how many wherein the bottle.

"Dammit, Cherry," Bo said reading the bottle.

"Let me guess it's expired?" Axel asked looking up at Bo.

The three men shook their heads and waited for the seizure to end, Axel scooped his sister up

holding her close.

Cherry couldn't remember where she was a lot of the time, so being close to a familiar scent helped her brain focus.

"I'm sorry," Cherry whispered.

"It's alright," Axel said knowing that yelling or getting upset about the medicine would cause her more stress.

"I'll pick a new bottle up on the way home from work," David said grabbing the pills and heading out the door.

Cherry looked up at Bo and Axel, "it's expensive, I don't like..."

"Hush, let us worry about that," Axel said rocking his sister.

"We gotta go," Bo said helping them up.

********************************************************************

Finnley sighed as he got out of his '67 chevy looking up at his new school. His dad was an author and thought a change would be good for the both of them after the divorce and finding out his Omega father didn't want him, Finnley loved his Alpha father he was great in all ways except show affection but he didn't mind he found that in other places.

A girl here or there whatever they were up for and he was sure he would find the same thing where they were all the same, bratty and annoying. One day he would find the one that was perfect for him until then he was a love em a leave em type.

The scent hit him the second Finnley walked in the door, "holy," he said out loud.

"You must be the new kid," a short brunette girl greeted him.

Finnley nodded, "what that smell?" he asked scenting the air again.

"An omega don't worry about her. I'm Jenny," she said brightly.

'Finnley," he replied holding out his hand.

Jenny shook his hand and didn't let go, he looked down at her stand six foot six he could be pretty intimidating. Jenny let go and dropped her gaze she was pretty cute even for a Beta Finnley thought to himself as she leads him to the office to get his schedule.

"Football team is looking for a few people to join. You started at the right time," Jenny commented pointing to the flyer.

"I'll check it out," Finnley said looking around.

Something bright red caught his eye and then it was gone, that was going to bug him all day if he didn't see it again.

"I know, the poor St. James girl was attacked, she all black and blue. I gotta call you back we have a new student. Well, I don't know yet." the secretary hung up the phone and walk to the desk.

"You must be Finnley, I'm Ms. Jan. I take care of almost everything, I have everything you need printed out, right here," she said handing him two papers her southern accent thick.

"Thank you," Finnley said smiling looking over his paper.

There is was again that beautiful smell, like lavender and warm cinnamon, the door shut behind him it filled his nostrils as Finnley turned to look a small quiet voice spoke up from the tiny red-head standing behind him.

"Excuse me," she said softly.

"Good morning Cherry, are you alright?" Ms. Jan greeted the girl.

"Yes, I have a note for PE," Cherry said gently.

She looked up quickly at Finnley and quickly looked away, Jenny tugged on his arm pulling his attention away from Cherry as she showed him out of the office.

"Who is she?" Finnley asked.

"Cherry St. James one of the St. James triplets both her brothers are Alphas and on the football team, stay away from her," Jenny said.

"She has an Alpha?" Finnley asked.

"Yeah, her brothers," Jenny said stopping outside of a classroom door., "come find me if you have any questions,"

Finnley nodded and walked into the classroom, "Alpha and Omega studies was his first class. The teacher pointed to a seat on the side of two large identical Alphas, blonde hair and green eyes looked him up and down.

"Bo St. James, you must be new," he said holding out his hand.

"Finnley Jacobs," he replied shaking Bo's hand.

"That's my brother Axel and that pretty thing is my baby sister," Bo said pointing to Cherry as she walked back into the classroom.

Finnley couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful. The tiny thing she was only about five feet he would guess, he red- hair and soft white skin were making Finnley hard in his pants. Cherry gave him a soft smile and quickly looked away taking her seat next to Axel.

Axel reached over and caressed Cherrys face running his finger over a bruise she had on her cheek.

"What happened?" Finnley asked pointing to Cherry's face.

"She was attacked while alone walking home," Bo said angry edge to his voice.

The teacher walked around handing out papers to the class he leaned down and sniffed Cherry's head he wasn't even stubble about it like she was an object and not a person.

"Ok, Class today is a special day we are going to be talking about true or pure Omegas and since we have one in the class this should be easy," he said.

Finnley watched as Cherry shifted uncomfortably in her seat both her brothers growled in annoyance as Axel tried to clam his sister.

The class was uncomfortable when they reached the subject of how submissive a pure Omega could be during heat taking anything their Alpha gave them.

"Isn't that right, Cherry," the teacher said looking aright at her.

Cherry whimpered a looked around and nodded.

"What the fuck?" Finnley said out loud, "why are you calling her out like that? She can't help the way she is no Omega can," he said the outrage in his voice.

"Young man you haven't been here long enough to say anything like that to me," the teacher snapped back.

"Does the principal know you sexually harass a student, I mean she smells amazing but that's no reason to treat her the way you do," Finnley said.

"It's ok," Cherry said leaning over her brother.

"No, Cherry, you are not an object you are a person," Finnley said looking into her green eyes.

"To the office young man," the teacher said pointing to the door.

Finnley grabbed his bag and papers heading out the door and back down to the office. He was annoyed that a teacher would embarrass a student like that he had never witnessed anything like that it was insane.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Jan asked as the phone rang, "Oh," she hung up.

Ms. Jan titled her head and looked at Finnley, "now you listen here, leave the St. James girl alone, you do not wanna mess with her brothers.'

"The teacher was saying disgusting things about her asking about her sex life," Finnley said.

Ms. Jan was taken back she had no idea he was doing that the triplets never said anything but then again their dad was a drunk and would blame Cherry so most likely they thought it was best to leave it alone.

Ms. Jan looked up at him after letting the shock set in, "thank you, no one sticks up for that poor girl, she's a real sweetheart, I'll tell the principal it was miss understanding and everything else you head on down to your next class," she said.

"Thank you," Finnley said leaving the office.

Finnley headed down the hall to his next class looking at the numbers he spotted Cherry outside the classroom door sitting on the floor. He walked up to her she scrambled to stand keeping her head down.

"Alpha," Cherry greeted.

"You can call me Finnley," he said softly.

Cherry shook her head keeping her eyes down, "thank you for sticking up for me, my brothers they would be Dad can be a jerk when they get in trouble," she said looking at her feet.

"Please look at me," Finnley said touching her face lightly.

Cherry lifted her eyes and he smiled, "you are welcome," he said,

The bell rang and the door opened. Her brothers were the first ones out Axel handed Cherry her bag. Bo asked what Finnley had next they had the same class. Bo offered to show Finnley the way while Axel dropped Cherry off at her home ec class.

"Hey man, thanks for sticking up for Cherry. We would but our dad gets pissed thinks we might ruin a chance at a college scholarship or some shit," Bo said as they walked to their next class.

"No worries man, she seems sweet," Finnley said.

Bo raised an eyebrow,

"I mean it a cool way, not in an I wanna knot her way," Finnley said.

"You would be the first," Bo said walking into the classroom.

Finnley looked at him as they walked in stopping at the teacher's desk to show her his schedule before taking a seat behind Bo. Finnley leaned forward and asked what he meant. Bo shook his head say the main reason they are the way they are with Cherry was that everyone wanted to screw her and that was all, Bo sighed saying he wished they could find someone who saw what they saw and not her scent.

Finnley nodded he could see why everyone was like that it was messed up and made him wonder if she had any friends outside of her brothers.

The class dragged on history was boring Finnley missed breakfast and couldn't wait for the break so he could get something to eat.

"You wanna hang out with us," Bo asked after the bell rang.

"Sure, thanks," Finnley said following Bo outside.

Finnley followed Bo to a group of guys standing around laughing, Cherry was sitting on the table not too far from them pulling stuff out of her bag. Finnley looked at what she was doing, she was making small sandwiches for everyone.

"Bo," Cherry said with a big smile handing him a sandwich.

"Thanks, sis, it's cool if Finnley hangs with us?" Bo asked.

"Anyone who tells off Mr. Smith for being a creep can hang out with me any day, I'm Johnny," the guy said holding out his hand.

"It's was nothing," Finnley said blushing a bit.

"Here for you," Cherry said still keeping her eyes down.

Finnley took the sandwich, he packed a lunch and snacks but he knew that if he didn't take it, that action would hurt Cherry like she did something wrong.

They joked around some more about the teacher, the team took turns introducing themselves they were all a bit dismissive of Cherry but she didn't seem to mind for the first time Finnley saw her a bit relaxed all morning because no one was looking at her. She sat alone on the bench and texted on her phone, Bo or Axel checking in with Cherry before the first bell rang signaling they needed to head back to class.

Cherry waved by the Finnley and followed Bo this time back inside.

"Why do you guys drop her off?" Finnley asked Axel as they headed back inside.

Axel shook his head, "she gets stopped a lot on the way so we make sure she gets there," he said. 

"Does everyone see her as a scent and a hole?" Finnley asked.

"Nah, the guys are cool, keep an eye out for her. You don't," Axel said.

The next to classes seemed to drag on for Finnley he kept thinking about Cherry and how she was treated in, it wasn't right. He was going to talk to her, he wanted to get to know her.

Cherry was making lunch for her brothers when Finnley walked up tot he table he was surprised to see her alone, he sat down next to her.

"That's Axel's spot," Cherry said not looking up.

Finnley didn't move Axel could tell him to fuck off when he got here, he pulled out his lunch a PB and j with chips and an apple, a few Oreos and a bottle of water.

Cherry looked at his lunch, "here I'll trade you," she offered, handing him a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Are you offering because you want peanut butter or because you feel like you have to?" Finnley asked.

Cherry thought about it for a second, "both," she said softly.

"How about half and half," Finnley said tearing the sandwich in half handing her half.

"You are a strange Alpha," Cherry said cutting the sandwich in half with the plastic knife.

One of the guys from the football team came up and took a seat, Cherry looked at him sliding her half of the ham and cheese in front of him,

"Thanks, Cher, dad forgot to make my lunch. I'm Mike," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Finnley said swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Have you seen my brothers?" Cherry asked, not looking up.

"They are right behind you," Mike said smiling.

Cherry turned to see her brothers walking up they seemed to be in deep conversation. A small blonde boy was behind them keeping his head down he made it to the table sitting next to Cherry.

"I got the new one," he said pulling out a book showing Cherry.

"I love this series," Cherry said flipping through the pages, "I'm still on four."

"That's ok, take your time, I have all of them," the boy said, "I am Sammy," he said smiling at Finnley.

He introduced himself and smiled, so she had at least one friend outside of her brothers another Omega.

It was the same at the break only this time they talked to Cherry and made sure she was ok, they asked Finnley if he was going to try out for the team he nodded and said he would see what he could do.

"Ax," Cherry said before she slumped down falling backward.

"Son of.," Axel said catching her.

Finnley watched as they laid her on the ground and waited for it to stop. Asking if she was ok, they all nodded Bo pulled her into his lap when she looked around.

"Sorry," Cherry said.

"You're ok, it's alright," Bo said soothing his sister.

Axel helped Cherry up, she seemed embarrassed, grabbing her bag and handing the book back to Sammy she headed inside Bo following close behind.

Finney asked if Cherry was ok, Axel nodded and finished his food before Bo came back out to eat his, whispering something to his brother. Finnley said he was heading in to talk to the PE teacher to see if his old school sweats and stuff would work for PE.

He was uncomfortable thinking about Cherry and her soft skin he wanted to touch her get to know more about her, she likes to read and she seemed pretty smart maybe Finnley could get her to tutor him so they could hang out.

"Can you hear?" Jenny asked grabbing his arm.

"Sorry, I was thinking. What's up?" Finnley replied.

"There is a party this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date," Jenny asked.

"Can I think about it, we just moved in and my dad has somethings planned," he said looking at her.

Jenny nodded say it was totally fine there were not rush or anything it was only Tuesday, she wrote her number on his schedule so he could let her know if he wanted to go. Finnley shook his head and laughed walking into the gym Cherry was sitting in the bleachers reading a cookbook and taking notes.

"You are huge."

"I know, I'm new Finnley Jacobs," he said holding out his hand sliding his backpack back up onto his shoulder.

"I'm coach, you can sit out today I'm sure Cherry can keep you company. Sweet girl," Coach said pointing to the bleachers.

"Thanks," Finnley said walking over to Cherry.

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry if I scared you," Cherry said peeking up at him.

Finnley shook his head and asked what she was doing, she smiled and said it was for her home ec class she had to plan a dinner party for her pretend Alpha and his boss. Cherry scoffed.

"As if I will ever have an Alpha," she said looking back down at her book.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Finnley said, moving her hair.

Cherry shook her head, "no one wants a broken Omega," she said.

"I don't mind, so I heard there is a party this weekend," Finnley said, trying to cover up what he said.

He didn't want her to think he was like all the others trying to get into her pants, Finnley wanted to get to her.

"I don't, are you asking me out?" Cherry asked looking at Finnley.

"Maybe," he said fumbling with his backpack.

"You'll have to ask my brothers first," Cherry said.

Finnley looked around, it was weird to meet an Omega who was still controlled by her family, he could smell her brother's scents on her underneath her own pungent scent. He laughed a bit.

"What?" Cherry asked tilting her head the side.

"Nothing, I have never met anyone like you and I wanna know more about you," Finnley said.

Cherry wasn't sure what to say, she looked at him with suspicion in her eye.

"I don't believe you, Alpha," Cherry said putting her book in her bag.

Finnley didn't know what to say he looked at her in disbelieve that line always worked.

"I live with traditional Alphas, so i know one when I see one, I'm sorry for being rude, but I know you're a love em and leave em and I'm not some hole for you to use," Cherry said getting up and leaving the bleachers.

The smell of distressed Omega filled the gym as Cherry stopped to talk to the coach, Finnley didn't wanna stress her out, he did want to know more about her.

The rest of the day dragged on he felt like an asshole pulling that move on Cherry but Finnley would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit traditional.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bo shouted shoving Finnley off the bench in the locker room.

"What are you talking about?" Finnley asked straightening himself out.

"Cherry, she was so upset she could barely talk the only thing we could understand was your name," Bo said backing the Alpha into the corner.

"I only asked her out on a date, I wanna get to know her," Finnley said putting his hands up.

Bo stepped back and looked at Finnley, "I swear, you do anything to hurt my sister and you will regret it," he said walking away.

"Does that mean it's ok?" Finnley asked.

"I gotta talk to Axel," Bo said opening his locker.

"Hey, you gotta, believe me, I didn't mean to upset her," Finnley said and now he was feeling even worse.

Bo sighed and looked at Finnley, "here's the thing Cherry is pure Omega so the thought that one of us would be upset that you asked her out first before you asked us scared her. We gotta keep Cherry safe," he said grabbing his pads and pulling them on and then his jersey.

He nodded and told Bo that he was sorry he didn't know that he had to ask first, that wasn't something he came across too often. Bo nodded he said they had a very traditional father and he raised them to be the same and hoped that Cherry ould find an Alpha that didn't confuse her.

Finnley followed Bo out to the field where the coach was talking to some of the other players. The coach smiled when he saw Finnley.

"What do you play?" Coach asked.

"Defensive back," Finnley said holding his breath as the wind whipped by bringing Cherry's scent down from the stand.

The team laughed at all the people trying out sniffing the air.

"You get used to it," Axel said slapping Finnley on the back.

He laughed and shook his head while the coach handed out positions and got a feel for the new kids trying out.

By the time they were done running plays the scent of Cherry was barely noticeable, Finnley was happy he was thinking that must be a distraction for the other team.

"She doesn't come to the games, it's not safe," Axel said as they got changed int he fitting room.

Finnley thought about it for a minute, "what if she was on the field? She could be our towel girl or get water," he said.

Bo and Axel laughed, he did have point they would ask coach and Cherry see if she even wanted to do something like that. The team knew not to mess with her and she would give them an advantage.

Finnley showered thinking about everything when he heard the guys talking about who made the team and who didn't coach had put up the flyer of those who made the team.

"Welcome to the team," Axel said slapping Finnley on the back.

"Thanks," he replied shutting the water off.

Finnley headed home he was thinking about everything that happened at school and was thinking about Cherry as he pulled up to his house.

His father was very well off inheriting much of his fortune and he was the best selling author they lived in a large house, white with blue trim, perfectly trimmed hedges lined the front window. Finnley got out of the car and headed to the front door there was nothing he wanted to do besides go for a dip in the pool while it was still warm out.

"How was your first day?" his father asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Great, I made the football team," Finnley said with a smile.

"That's great," he father said, he scented the air, "what is that smell?"

"Oh, there's a pure at the school," Finnley said heading towards the kitchen there was no point in heading up his dad was going to follow.

"Oh that's extremely rare, male or female?" his father asked.

"Female, she is a sweetheart, Finnley said opening the fridge.

His father looked at him his chocolate brown eyes searching his son's face. Champ was a somewhat traditional Alpha and he knew his son's ways. Champ blamed himself for it not being affectionate Finnley's Omega father leaving and not wanting him was taking a toll on his son. He hoped that Finnley would one-day fins what he was looking for and be happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

David looked at his daughter up and down. The boys told their father what happened at school and the boy who asked her out. Cherry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She dropped to her knees, hoping that she would please her father.

David sighed, “you can go if your brothers go with you. Keep a distance, of course,” he said.

Cherry smiled, “thank you, Daddy,” she said, looking up at him.

“You are always such a good girl,” David said.

Cherry put her head back down, the scent on happy Omega filled the house, Bo and Axel headed up to their room to talk while Cherry made dinner. She was so pleased she couldn’t help but smile she had only been on one date in her whole eighteen years, and that ended with her brothers beating the Alpha up because he tried to make Cherry have sex with him at the end of the date.

Cherry hoped Finnley was different deep down. Cherry hated what she was, so painfully submissive to everyone, even other Omegas, it was embarrassing. She sighed as she placed the meatloaf in the oven one of her brother’s favorite food, and Cherry was going to make cookies searching the cabinets for everything she needed her father walked up behind her.

“Hi, Daddy,” Cherry said, turning around.

“I want you to be extra careful with that boy, you hear me?” David asked.

“Yes, Daddy, I will do my best,” Cherry replied.

David cupped her face, “I love you,” he said.

“I know Daddy, I love you too,” Cherry replied, smiling. She really hoped that was the end of it, she hated when he got in his moods, “the water..” she pointed at the water splashed over the sides.

David let go of his daughter and let her finish making dinner.

Cherry let out a sigh, she was saved by a boiling pot of water, Bo and Axel came back down and into the kitchen.

“Hey what are you making?” Axel asked, popping a carrot into his mouth.

Cherry swatted at him, “meatloaf, salad, mashed potatoes, and cookies,” she replied.

Bo came up behind Cherry, wrapping his arms around her middle, she sighed, trying to mix the cookie batter.

“Bo, please, I’m trying to cook,” Cherry said, trying her best to pull out her brother’s arms.

Bo growled, “you like that other Alpha,” he said as a statement.

Cherry said turning around in her brother’s arms, “I don’t know him, and there is nothing wrong with getting to know someone, besides he is on the football team, so that makes him family,” she said wrapping her arms around the middle of brother and squeezed him tight.

“We will see,” Axel said.

Cherry looked at him, “please, be nice besides, I’m the one who got upset, he didn’t do anything. You two agreed that if I found an Alpha that you would back off,” she said.

“You are right, I’m sorry,” Bo said, backing away.

“Bo, please don’t be mad,” Cherry said.

“I’m not, I promise,” Bo said, smiling at his sister.

Cherry looked at him like she didn’t believe it, but she dropped the whole thing if they wanted to be upset that was on the not her, she didn’t know what she was supposed to, and Cherry knew she was in the right.

*******************************************

Finnley woke up the next morning in a good mood. He texted Jenny, letting her know that he was not going to go to the party with her and he would talk to her at school.

He was getting ready to head out the door when his dad stopped him.

“Fin, are you staying late?” Champ asked.

“Yeah, I got to practice, and then I’ll be home unless something comes up I’ll text you,” Finnley said, pulling the door open further to leave.

“Be careful around the pure, they usually come from,”

“Traditional families, I know her brothers are on the football team,” Finnley said, cutting his father off.

Champ looked at his son in surprise. Pure Omegas were rare, even more being one of the multiple births.

“They are in the same grade as you?” Champ asked.

“Yeah, I gotta go,” Finnley said, leaving.

Finnley shook his head, his dad was always a bit weird, he was wondering why he was asking so many questions about Cherry. Finnley knew that his father had a small obsession with True Omegas and how they were and what made them more submissive than other Omegas.

Finnley pulled into the parking lot when he spotted the triplets heading into the school, he ran to catch up with them.

“Cherry,” Finnley yelled,

Cherry turned hearing her name, it was strange no one talked to her besides Sammy, she smiled and then looked down when she says Finnley hurried towards them.

“Alpha,” Cherry greeted.

“I told you to call me Finnley or Fin,” he said.

Bo and Axel laughed, saying Cherry was always going to call him Alpha. She won’t call him by his name. Cherry only called other Omegas by their names because their father said all Omegas were equal, but Omegas are not comparable to an Alpha and should be treated as superior.

Finnley shook his head. He had his own thoughts about Omegas, and sure he wanted one that was a bit traditional, but this was crazy.

“Oh, it’s fine to take Cherry with you on Friday, we will be close by,” Axel said casually.

” So you are ditching me for the weirdo?” Jenny asked.

” I’m not a weirdo,” Cherry snapped, storming away.

Finnley looked at Jenny, “no, offense, but I’m not into Betas, and I’m not into people who make fun of other people,” he said, walking away.

Axel and Bo followed. They knew where Cherry was going, and she was already in class the smell of distress coming off of her.

“You ok?” Finnley asked.

“Yes, Alpha,” Cherry replied, “I don’t want to go to the party with you.”

“Ok, we can do something else,” Finnley said, smiling.

Cherry looked up at him, “what?” she asked, confused.

“I still wanna go out with you, we can get burgers or something,” Finnley replied.

Cherry smiled, “ok,” she replied, the scent on happy Omega filled the air. Finnley took his seat.

A woman they had never seen before walked into the classroom. She was a Beta tall, brown hair, brown eyes. All the boys stared; she was wearing a fitted skirt and a tight blouse.

“I’m Mrs. Mansen, I am your new teacher,” she said, looking around.

The bell rang, and a few students ran in, she nodded to them and re-introduced herself, saying she would be there the rest of the year and asked what they were going over.

“Pure/true Omegas,” one kid called out, looking at Cherry.

“Why are you looking at her?’ Mrs. Masen asked.

“Well, cuz Cherry’s pure,” the kid replied.

Mrs. Mansen nodded, “and you felt like it was ok to call her out?” she asked.

The kid sat back in his chair, no he knew what Cherry felt like when he was always called out all the time during class.

The rest of the class let out an ooh as Mrs. Mansen went on about how it wasn’t ok to call Cherry out, she couldn’t help how she was or what she was any more than they could.

Finnley nodded; that is how he felt too.

The rest of the day was a blur, except for the time he spent with Cherry getting to know her and the things she likes and didn’t like.

Finnley was getting changed for practice when he heard the others talking.

“You are going to let her go with the new guy?”

“Yeah, Cherry is a good girl, he will run for th hill the second she has an episode,” Axel replied.

Finnley clenched his jaw, they didn’t know him at all.

They all left the locker room and ran out onto the field, Cherry was sitting further down in the stands with Sammy, Finnley waved to her, he could have sworn Cherry blushed when she waved back.

Benji was the kicker. He came up to Finnley and clapped him on the back.

“Hey, show Cherry what it’s like to be treated like a queen and not a slave,” Benji whispered.

Finnley looked at him, “what do you mean?” he asked.

“Bo and Axel, they love her too much, and they treat her like shit,” Benji said looking up into the stands and watching Cherry laugh with Sammy, “I haven’t seen her smile like that in a long time.”

“I don’t wanna confuse her,” Finnley said.

“Be kind to her; that’s what Cherry needs,” Benji said, running off to do laps with the rest of the team.

Finnley shook his head and ran laps too, he was thinking about how Cherry was treated and wanted to know more about what her brothers do to her.

After practice Finnley pulled Benji aside and asked about it, he shook his head saying he didn’t wanna start anything, but he was sure it wasn’t only their dad that hit Cherry. Finnley nodded and told him he wouldn’t say anything there was no way he was going to allow that to happen anymore, he was going to show Cherry even more how she should be treated. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Finnley was in his room, getting ready to go pick up Cherry for their date when his dad knocked on the door.

“Hey dad,” Finnley said, looking at him through the mirror. 

“Be careful tonight, I told a friend you had a date and who with, she told me that the brothers have a claim to their sister,” Champ said.

“They are the ones who said it was fine,” Finnley said. 

Champ nodded and walked further into the room. 

” Finn, her father,” Champ started.

” it’s the talk of the school; I know what Cherry’s dad does to her, but I also know that I’m the only one who smells lavender and warm cinnamon when I am around her. Cherry calms my head, I know that I sound obsessed, but I can’t help how I feel,” Finnley said, turning.

” No, son, it sounds like you found your mate,” Champ said.

Finnley was taken back by what he dad said there was no way he had found his mate that was insane Finnley was sure he didn’t have one.

” Pure Omegas have one scent to everyone except their mate. I like to think it’s so they can weed out the not so good ones,” Champ said.

” they are going to kill me,” Finnley said, sinking into the bed.

Champ sat next to his son, shook his head telling Finn they weren’t getting married, it was a date, and if it ends well, then that’s a good thing, and he could bring it up and some point further down the road. Finnley nodded as he told his dad he was right, and there was nothing to worry about grabbing the keys to his truck and a few other things before heading out. 

Finnley took a deep breath pulling up to Cherry’s house, it was shabby and worn down, but that didn’t matter to Finn what mattered was the Omega of his dreams was going on a date with him, and he was going to show her how amazing she could be treated. 

He parked the truck, got out, and walked up the steps pressing the doorbell. Nothing happened, Bo opened the door. 

“Doorbell doesn’t work, but Cherry smelled you. So, where are we going?” Bo asked as Axel pushed his way out the door. 

Finnley had forgotten that they were tagging along to keep an eye on things, “I found a clearing perfect to look at the stars, and my dad had the cook pack us a dinner,” Finn said. 

“Sounds like fun,” Cherry said. 

Her scent smacked him the face. There was some underlined distress, but he would ask about it when they were alone. Cherry shouted bye to their dad as she shut the door and walked down the steps. 

Finn opened Cherry’s door for her, she smiled and thanked him, keeping her head down. He thought that was strange because she always took a peek at him. Finn was going to wait to ask. 

The boys followed in their truck as Finn pulled away from the curb. 

“Are you ok? If you don’t want,” Finn started. 

Cherry moved her hair out of her face, and she had a huge black eye, Finn was surprised that it wasn’t swollen shut. 

“What the fuck?” Finn yelled. He tried to pull over. 

“Don’t, pretend everything is fine, I’m going to tell you, but they can’t know,” Cherry said. 

“Ok,” Finn said, trying to keep his calm. 

Cherry took a deep breath, “I told daddy you smelled like a mate,” she said quickly. 

Finn nodded, telling her to go on and tell him more. 

“Daddy got so angry, he thought I was going to leave tonight and run away with you, so he hit me. Make me less attractive to you,” Cherry said with a sniff. 

Finn gripped the steering wheel, “where were your brothers?” He said he threw his teeth. 

“I told them I feel, please don’t tell them they would never forgive themselves,” Cherry said. 

Finn pulled into the clearing and shut the truck off, gathering himself before getting out and setting everything up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you with everything. I thought you should know,” Cherry said, getting out of the truck. 

Finn walked over to Cherry and placed a hand on her face, “baby, I always want you to tell me,” he said, placing a kiss on the bruised eye. 

Cherry blushed so hard her cheeks were also at the same color as her hair, “no one has ever called me baby,” she said with a smile. 

  
  


“I can’t believe you did all this for me,” Cherry said as Finn set up the back of the truck. 

“You are worth it,” Finn said with a smile. 

Cherry helped Finn set up the blanket in the back of the truck, along with the pillows. 

“Take your shoes off if you want,” Finn said. 

Cherry smiled, she hated wearing shoes if she didn’t have to, “you were listening?” Cherry asked as Finn helped her into the back of the truck. 

He nodded and sat down, “of course, if there is one thing my Omega dad taught me, it was Omegas like an attentive Alpha,” Finn said pulling sodas out of the basket handing on to Cherry. 

“You said you like looking at the stars, there’s a full moon tonight,” Finnley said, pulling out the rest of the food from the basket. 

“Can I ask why me?” Cherry asked, keeping her eyes down. 

“You smell like lavender and warm cinnamon,” Finn said, looking at her. 

Cherry looked up at him, “that’s not, I only smell like one or the other,” she said, shaking her head. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything, and we don’t have to tell anyone, but I can’t lie to you or keep things from you. You were right when you said I was a love ’em and leave ’em type. You are different. I don’t want only sex with you; I want everything,” Finn said, rubbing his face. 

Cherry scooted closer taking his hand, “we keep it to ourselves, I tell Daddy you wanna court me he can’t say no, under the law he has to allow another Alpha outside the family,” she said. 

“I will protect you,” Finn whispered. 

“I know you will,” Cherry said smiling, 

Bo and Axel walked up to the back of the truck, “this is boring,” Bo said. 

“To you, but this isn’t your date; it’s Cherry’s, and she likes to look at the stars,” Finn said, handing Cherry a piece of fried chicken.

  
Bo looked at Axel and then at Cherry, “you like this kind of stuff?” Axel asked. 

“I tell you all the time I like astronomy,” Cherry said with a sigh.

“I thought that was horoscopes and shit,” Bo said. 

Cherry sighed, “That’s astrology,” she said, taking a sip of her drink before pulling her pills out of her bag. 

Bo and Axel took off wondering what else they didn’t know about their sister and arguing over who told who what astronomy was. Cherry popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed it down with a sip of soda. 

“What is that for?” Finn asked. 

“It’s supposed to help keep the seizures at bay, but sometimes they happen anyway,” Cherry said.

Finn nodded, not knowing what else to say about the subject. 

Cherry ate some grapes, “why is this so hard?” she asked. 

“What?” Finn asked, worried something was wrong with the food. 

“Talking, I feel like at school it’s easy,” Cherry said with a shrug.

“Cherry, I wish you would look at me,” Finn said. 

Cherry sighed and looked up and then down it was hard she had always been told not to look an Alpha in the eye they didn’t like it from someone so low. 

“It’s ok,” Finn said, cupping her face, “I’m trying hard not to confuse you,” he added. 

“I know, I think sometimes my dad got worse when mama died,” Cherry said. 

“We don’t have to talk about that,” Finn said. 

“I want you to know how hard this is going to be, to get me away from him,” Cherry whispered. 

“Does your dad um, does he have sex with you?” Finn asked. 

A tear slipped down Cherry’s face the dull scent of lavender filled the air. 

“I don’t care, I still wanna be with you,” Finn said, pulling her close and the dulled scent started to fade.

Bo and Axel came running to the truck to see what was up, growling. 

“We were talking about mama, that’s all,” Cherry said. 

“That’s some heavy first date talk,” Axel said. 

Finn nodded and told them he never meant to upset her, but if they could let them be and they didn’t need to run over every five minutes that would be great they were there to make sure Cherry wasn’t forced into anything, and they were making it hard to have conversations. 

Bo and Axel looked at Cherry, and she gave a slight nod the only time they listened to her and took off saying they wouldn’t be too far and to yell if she needed them. 

“Can I call you Finn?” Cherry asked. 

“Baby, you can call me whatever you want,” Finn said, smiling. 

Cherry smiled, her green eyes sparkled, “you are a strange Alpha, you know that?” She said, laying down and looking up at the sky. 

Finn put the food and stuff back in the basket and laid down next to Cherry; he reached for her hand and sighed when she laced her fingers through his. 

“Hey, you wanna be our water girl?” Finn asked. 

“Like on the field?” Cherry asked. 

“Yes, we would watch out for you,” Finn said. 

“Can I think about it?” Cherry asked. 

Finn nodded and smiled, he hoped she would say yes, but he understood her reluctance. 

Cherry didn’t know they fell asleep talking until Axel pulled her out of the truck bed by the ankle. 

“What the hell, Ax?” Cherry said when she hit the ground. 

“Time to go,” he said, not helping her up. 

Bo scoffed and helped Cherry up, she looked back at Finn and shook his head. 

“I fell asleep; I wasn’t fucking him,” Cherry yelled, not moving from her spot. 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s time to go,” Axel yelled. 

Cherry shook her head anytime she found the smallest bit of happiness they would snatch it and remind her that she was theirs. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Finn yelled and sighed. 

*******************************

Cherry was pissed that Axel would do that to her, he was always jealous any time someone outside the family gets close.

“That was rude,” Cherry said as they climbed in the truck. 

Axel didn’t say anything as he turned the truck on and headed home. The ride was awkward for the three of them. 

“Do you like him?” Bo asked. 

“Are you gonna hit me if I say yes?” Cherry asked. 

Bo sighed, “Nah, Cher, I wanna know. I love you and sometimes a little too much,” 

‘I love you both, but Finn, he smells like a mate,’ Cherry said. 

Axel growled and pulled the truck over once he smacked Cherry. 

“What the fuck, Ax?” Bo yelled,

“First Daddy, now you?” Cherry asked, “what are you so afraid of?” 

Bo pulled Cherry close, whispering to her that it was going to be ok and he was happy for her. 

“What about dad?” Axel asked. 

“Where do you think the black eye came from?” Cherry snapped. 

Axel gripped the steering wheel and put the truck in drive. They pulled into the driveway Axel yanked Cherry out of his side of the car Bo yelling at him to leave her alone, she did nothing to be punished. 

“I don’t fucking care; she belongs to us,” Axel said, dragging Cherry behind him.

Axel dragged Cherry to a small closet under the stairs they would put her in there during the early years of her heats so they could keep a better eye on her, but now they used it when she “forgot her place.”

“No, Axey, please, I’m sorry,” Cherry begged as her brother locked the door. 

Cherry was yelling and banging on the door, this was pure jealousy and nothing else. Axel never expected Cherry to find a mate and he would be able to keep her all to himself. 

“Ax, what are you doing?” Bo asked, following his brother upstairs. 

“She forgot who she belongs to,” Axel replied. 

“Cherry is our sister, not your mate, you gotta let her go,” Bo said. 

David opened the door to their room and peeked his head in, “what is going on? Where is Cherry?” he demanded. 

“Ax put her in the closet because he is jealous, Cherry is happy,” Bo said. 

David growled and stepped into the room, grabbing his middle child, “I know how you feel, but we can’t stop it,” he said, and the punched Axel. 

“Bo, go get Cherry,” David said.

Bo nodded heading down to the closet, he opened the door Cherry had a broom in her hand ready to swing, Cherry sighed when she saw it was Bo. 

“I’m sorry,” Bo said, taking her hand. 

“Bo, what is going on?” Cherry asked as he walked her out the door. 

“I’m taking you upstairs, Dad is not mad,” Bo said. 

Cherry was a bit apprehensive about following, what if it was all a game sending Bo to gain her trust they had done it before. Bo opened the door to their room, Axel was sitting on Cherry’s bed face, bloody David leaning against the dresser. 

“Daddy, is Axel ok?” Cherry asked kneeling. 

“He is fine, the boy, what did he say?” David asked. 

“I have two scents to him,” Cherry said. 

“He can court you if he wants, but there are rules. Have him come over tomorrow for lunch,” David said, leaving the room. 

As much as it kills him to hand over his only daughter, she was a burden to him with her medical problems. 

Cherry sighed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing what she needed to clean Axel up. 

“Axey, I love you,” Cherry said, kneeling to clean his face. 

Axel grabbed her wrist, “I’m sorry, I love you. I’m worried he’ll take advantage of you,” he said through a stuffy nose. 

“He’s different Ax, Finn won’t hurt me,” Cherry said, dabbing his face with a wet cloth. 

“I’m gonna shower,” Axel said, standing. He pulled Cherry up to her feet and kissed where he hit her. 

Cherry looked at Bo when Axel left the room, “what about you? You gonna hit me too?” She asked. 

Bo shook his head, “I told you I’m happy for you,” he replied. 

Cherry nodded, grabbed her phone, shot a text to Finn, telling him to come over for lunch, and her dad wanted to talk to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Cherry bit her nails and rearranged the books in the coffee table for the fifth time that morning. After the first date that ended weird, She needed this to be perfect for Finn. 

“Cherry, sweetheart, relax,” David said to his daughter as he sniffed the air, burning cinnamon filled the air. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Cherry replied, attempting to calm herself down, “do you want something? A drink,” she asked. 

“Yes, that would be great,” David replied, knowing that Cherry needed something to keep her mind occupied. 

Cherry cane back with a drink for her father as her brothers made their way down the stairs, Axel’s face was black and blue, Cherry gave him a soft smile she forgave him for his overreaction and shoving her in the closet. 

“Finn is here,” Cherry said, smiling. 

“How do you know?” David asked, confused. There was no knock on the door yet. 

“I can smell him,” Cherry said with a shrug heading to the door.

Finn was walking up the steps when Cherry opened the door he smiled, knowing she would always know when he was at the house by scent alone. 

“Hey,” Finn said, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Hello, Alpha,” Cherry replied into his stomach.

Cherry backed up so Finn could get into the house and meet her father. 

“Hello, I’m Finnley,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“David St. James, so you wanna court Cherry?” He’s asked. 

Finn was a bit taken back. David was straight to the point, no dancing around the issue. Cherry excused herself, saying she needed to check on lunch. 

“Yes, Sir,” Finn replied, looking David in the eye. He wasn’t going to let David intimidate him. 

David nodded and ran his finger across his lip before he spoke again, bringing up the Cherry was sick, and she needed someone to take care of her medically. 

“I am aware,” Finn replied. 

Finn thought it was a strange thing to bring up, he already knew that Cherry’s medication was hard on the family and she skipped doses to make it last all month because David would forget to pick it up. 

“It’s fine with me but rules,” David said. 

Cherry came back into the room and knelt next to her father, keeping her head down. 

“Okay, what are they?” Finn asked everything in him wanted to hold Cherry to tell her to get up. She didn’t need to kneel. 

“Don’t confuse Cherry, she knows her place but sometimes needs a reminder, no pups! You are too young, and I want Cherry to finish high school,” David said, petting her head. 

Finn watched as Cherry leaned into the touch, he knew David didn’t show his kids much affection, so they were all touch starved. 

“I don’t want pups anytime soon, so you got nothing to worry about there,” Finn said with a laugh. 

“Oh, Alpha how rude of me, would you like something to drink?” Cherry asked, still keeping her head down.

“No, thank you,” Finn said, turning his attention back to David, knowing that’s what was expected of him. Finn would tell Cherry how sorry he was later. 

David looked down at his daughter and shoved her to the side. It was unexpected and caught Cherry off guard. She hit the floor hard, Finn jumped up and growled long and deep at David before helping Cherry up off the floor. 

“What the hell did you do that for?” Finn demanded. 

“Wanted to see what you would do, I need to make sure you would protect her, and now I know,” David said. 

“I have to take the food out, it will be ready soon,” Cherry said, she took two steps before falling to the ground. 

Bo was to her first, making sure she wasn’t going to hurt herself more, Axel watched Finn’s reaction, and the scent of worried Alpha filled the room. 

“Bo, let Finn take care of her,” Axel said. 

“Hold her,” Bo said, backing away, “Cherry gets confused sometimes, you gotta remind her.” 

David scoffed and went to the kitchen to take the lunch out of the oven, he wasn’t going to wait for Cherry to eat. 

Once the seizure stopped, Finn pulled Cherry into his lap and rocked her, letting her know that it was okay, and she was safe. 

“I’m sorry, I have to get lunch,” Cherry said, pulling away from Finn and running to the kitchen. 

Finn looked at her brothers, “we told you traditional house,” Bo said. 

Cherry sighed as she watched her father pull the food out, “I’m sorry, Daddy, I can finish,” she said. 

David looked at her, “it’s okay, you can’t help it,” he said, walking away. 

Finn shook his head as Cherry rushed around putting everyone’s plates together. She served her father fist, then Finn followed by her brothers. Cherry waited for David to tell her where to kneel. 

“Finn is your Alpha, kneel by him from now on,” David said. 

Cherry smiled. She grabbed her pillow by David’s chair and knelt next to Finn. 

“Where is yours?” Finn asked after Cherry knelt. 

“She eats when we are done,” David said. 

Finn looked down at Cherry she was peeking up at him, she gave a slight nod that Cherry was okay with it besides her brothers usually hung out with her while she ate. 

“Why?” Finn asked.

“Cherry is an Omega, she’s lower than us,” David said matter of factly. 

Finn started to say something when he felt a hand on his leg, he looked down Cherry placed her hand and rubbed tell him in her own way to leave it alone.

He sighed and placed his hand over hers, offering her a bite of his food Cherry smiled softly and accepted. David growled at Cherry she put her head down she knew she wasn’t supposed to eat with them it was offensive. 

“My Omega dad loved when his Alpha fed him, it strengthens the bond between mates. I figure since Cherry is pure, she would need it too,” Finn said, offering Cherry another bite. She wasn’t sure what to do. It was frustrating Finn trying to be an excellent Alpha to her, and Cherry’s father stuck in the old ways of doing things. 

“Cherry knows her place in this house,” David said a growl in his voice as a warning to his daughter. 

“Sorry, Daddy, I forgot,” Cherry said, standing and heading over to her father. 

David stopped her from kneeling, stood grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to the small closet. 

“Daddy, please, no,” Cherry begged. 

“Fuck, this,” Finn said standing he pushed David out of the way and pulled Cherry to him. 

David looked at Finn; he had no idea what was going on, and he didn’t like this guy undermining his authority in his home. 

“I know you live in the stone age of how Omegas should be treated, but you are killing Cherry every time you ignore her or hit her. She is pure; they need more love and attention to thrive and know her place as you put it. You don’t know a damn thing about your daughter,” Finn said, taking Cherry by the hand and heading to the door. 

“Alpha, what are we doing?” Cherry asked. 

“I’m taking you home, I can’t leave you here knowing what they are doing to you,” Finn asked. 

He had spent the night researching Pure/genuine Omegas, and everything her family was doing could kill her, the seizure was a result of abuse it was her bodies way of making sure she got the touch she needed. 

“Bo, Ax,” Cherry said, looking at her brothers. 

“Go, we will see you at school,” Bo said, looking at their father. 

‘You step one foot out that door, don’t come back,” David said. 

Finn looked down at Cherry, letting her know it was her choice to leave or stay. He would support her either way. 

“We will bring you your clothes and stuff,” Axel said, “we will be fine.”

Cherry walked out the door without so much as a glance back at her father, she knew she was going to regret this moment, but right now it felt right, and it felt like this is what her father wanted. 

Finn took a deep breath opening the car door for Cherry. She got in, he didn’t think this threw. All Finn knew what that he couldn’t sit by knowing her whole family was using her, and no one did a damn thing about it. 

“I’m sorry,” Cherry said, keeping her head down.

“You got nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong,” Finn said. 

Cherry nodded and looked out the window. 

Finn knew that in the short time that he knew Cherry, he would kill for her and no think about the consequences, but that is how it was with a Pure. 

His dad was outside when they pulled up, Cherry looked at the house in awe. It was twice the size of hers and twice as beautiful.

Champ looked at the car with a questioning look, Finn sighed as he got out of the vehicle. 

“Hey dad, this is Cherry, she is going to live with us,” Finn said, pulling Cherry next to him. 

“Okay, so I wanna know what happened?” Champ asked. 

Finn shook his head, saying he would explain later, he was going to get Cherry something to eat and show her their room. Cherry ate she was still not sure it was okay for her to eat with Finn, but he said he was okay with it, they headed up to the room she couldn’t get over how huge the house was, and she was never going to be able to find things. 

“You want me to stay with you?” Cherry asked.

“Yeah, baby, come lay down,” Finn said, patting the bed. 

Cherry kicked her shoes off placing them by the bed and climbed in, the bed was soft and even, Finn go in and pulled her close the smell of happy content Omega filled the air as soft snores came from Cherry. 

Finn slipped out of bed and went to find his dad. 

“Dad?” Finn called, walking into his office. 

“Hey,” Champ said, closing his laptop.

“Sorry I couldn’t leave her. Cherry had a seizure and then was expected to carry on as nothing happened,” Finn said. 

“What else happened? I know there has to be more to it,” Champ said. 

“I offered her a bit of my food, David got mad and tried to shove her in a closet saying she forgot her place,” Finn shook his head, “it’s so much worse than what anyone thought.”

Champ nodded and stood walking over to his son, saying everything was going to be alright, and they would figure things out, and for now, Cherry was safe with them. He had nothing to worry about. 


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

Finn shut his locker door and smiled when he felt Cherry wrap her arms around him. 

“Hey baby,” Finn said, looking down at his Omega. 

“Hello, Alpha,” Cherry replied with a grin. 

Fin scoffed that he had told her a million times when they were in public she was allowed to call him by his name, but she still called him Alpha, so he let it go. 

Axel and Bo walked up to them at Finn’s locker and hugged their sister. 

” We miss you,” Bo whispered. 

Cherry smiled and pulled away, standing close to Finn; they hadn’t done anything yet, but he was still her Alpha, and the boys no longer had a claim. 

” Are you gonna be at the game?” Axel asked, brushing Cherry’s hair out of her face. 

Cherry nodded, keeping her eyes down, Finn nodded too saying Cherry agreed to help out with towels and water. 

” We do miss you, a lot, not just cuz you know but you, our sister,” Bo said, looking at the floor. 

They both felt horrible about how they treated Cherry had Bo and Axel known they were killing her; the boys would have been better brothers. 

” Miss you too, I need to get to class,” Cherry said, looking up and Finn and then back down. 

” see you guys later,” Finn said, taking Cherry by the hand.

Cherry sighed as Finn walked her to class; it had been a few days staying at his house, and she was feeling sad. She missed her brother and her father as sick as that was Cherry thought to herself. 

“It’s ok to miss them,” Finn said as if he could read her mind. 

“Even my dad?” Cherry asked, looking away, she was ashamed of everything he had don’t to her. 

“He is your dad, and it’s ok,” Finn said. He stopped walking and lifted her chin, so she was looking at him. 

She gave him a smile and looked away she still had a hard time looking someone in the eye, but Finn said it was alright and he didn’t expect her to change overnight. Finn gave her a kiss on the cheek, he dropped her off at one of her many Omega classes. 

Finn smiled when Cherry took a seat next to Sammy, who started talking a mile a minute, He was headed to his class when some of the team stopped him. 

“So you bang Cherry yet?” Cole asked. He was the type of guy that had no tact and thought being an asshole would get him chicks. 

Finn huffed and turned away he was twice the size of the betas who stopped him, “no, I have not,” he said over his shoulder. 

“Come on, man, that sweet Omega pussy, and you haven’t touched it,” Cole called out. 

Finn growled and rushed Cole knocking him to the ground, “you ever say something like that about my mate again, and I will rip your throat out,” he bit out through his teeth. 

He pushes away from Cole, “I’ll see you at practice, and I’ll be sure to let Bo and Ax know what you think of Cherry.”

He heard Cole swear behind him, knowing that Bo and Axel won’t take kindly to what he had to say about Cherry.

The always passed slowly after not having any more classes with Cherry Finn smiled when he spotted Cherry sitting on the sidelines with Sammy he jogged over to her. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Finn said before kissing Cherry one the top of her head. 

“Alpha,” Sammy replied, smiling at Cherry. 

Finn shook his head, Sammy wasn’t pure, but he too was from a somewhat traditional family. 

“So I was thinking after the game, Sammy, if you want you and Cherry can have a sleepover hang out and watch movies,” Finn said, smiling at the two Omegas. 

Sammy smiled and nodded, saying he and Cherry never got to do those things, and he would love to hang out with his best friend. 

“Really? You aren’t jealous of Sammy?” Cherry asked in a hushed voice. 

“Nah baby, I know you are friends,” Finn said, kissing her again. 

“Jacobs let’s go, Cherry will have to go up to the stands if she’s a distraction,” Coach yelled. 

Finn nodded and ran out onto the field. 

Finn laughed when Cole took a hard hit from Axel. He whispered something in Cole’s ear and shoved him hard before getting up and starting the play over. 

Cherry was all smiling on the ride home from school Finn loved the way the lavender overpowered the cinnamon when she was happy. 

“Thank you, Finny, for letting Sammy and I hang out after the game,” Cherry said, smiling at him. 

“It’s not a big deal, besides I know you and Sammy are best friends,” Finn replied, pulling into the driveway. They spotted Cherrys dad’s truck in the driveway, the scent of worried Omega filled the air. 

Finn squeezed her hand before letting go so they could go into the house and see why her father was at home. 

Champ and David were in the front hall when Cherry and Finn walked in; she sank to her knees, keeping her head down, shaking a bit in David’s presents. 

“Finn, how are you?” David greeted eyeing, his daughter kneeling on the floor. 

“Fine, baby, come on go to our room, I’ll be up soon,” Finn said, helping Cherry up. 

Cherry ran up the stairs. The men watched her go. 

“I was just bringing Cherry’s things; I see she still kneels. That’s a good thing,” David said, walking towards the door. 

Champ held it open and told David if there was anything else he needs to bring stop by anytime to drop it off. He shut the door and turned to Finn. 

“That man is the biggest asshole I have ever met,” Champ said with a sigh. 

Finn nodded and headed up the stairs to check on Cherry whos scent was filling the house, the fiery cinnamon and lavender were horrible. 

Cherry was pacing the room when Finn opened the door, “I’m sorry, he makes me,” 

Finn cut her off with a kiss he didn’t want her worrying about her father and his bullshit ways, he felt Cherry smile into the kiss before kissing him back. 

“Finn, I need you,” Cherry whispered, pressing her forehead to his. 

“I don’t want you to think that’s all I want,” Finn replied, placing light kisses on her lips.

“Please,” Cherry pleaded, pulling at her clothes. 

Finn growled and let her go walking over to the door. Cherry wasn’t sure what he was doing, hoping that she didn’t offend him in any way she smiled when she heard the lock click the whole house was going to smell her arousal. Still, they didn’t need anyone walking in. And seeing what they were doing. 

Finn made his way back over to Cherry as she was pulling her clothes off. He didn’t stop her. Taking in the fine lines of her body, Finn sighed at the sight of her ribs, knowing she didn’t eat much with her family. Finn was going to have to make sure she was eating more he could make out every rib and almost see her hip bones.

“I know, Daddy, he would keep food away as punishment,” Cherry said, keeping her head down.

“It’s ok, you can eat what you want here. I promise the way you were treated is going to change, but you need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable, and I will do my best to fix it,” Finn said, stepping closer, cupping her face. 

“I love you,” Cherry said just above a whisper. 

“I love you too,” Finn smiled, picking her up and kissing her. 

He laid her gently on the bed, boxing her head in between his forearms and pressing himself against her body. He had dreamed of this moment, Cherry naked and wanting him on her terms because it was what she wanted. No one was forcing themselves on her. 

“This is what you want?” Finn asked, making sure again. 

“Yes, Finny, please,” Cherry replied, wrapping her legs around his middle. 

Finn let out a playful growl before lean down and kissing Cherry on the neck she leaned her head to the side, giving him more open access to work his way down her body. Cherry sighed with contentment feeling her new Alpha’s lips glide across her chest. Finn licked and nipped at her breast being gentle and making sure she felt loved. 

“Oh that feels nice,” Cherry said breathlessly. 

Finn smiled against her skin, “I wanna hear you,” he said, 

Cherry looked down at him and smiled, running her finger through his hair and pushed his head back down. The scent of Omega filled his nose as he pressed his face to her lower stomach, spreading her legs further apart. 

“What are you, oh, oh,” Cherry asked as she started to sit up only to lay back down and let Finn eat her out. 

The sweetness of her slick exploded on his tongue as he sought out to pleasure her. He knew this was the first time anyone had shown her attention. 

“Oh fuck,” Cherry cried out as she began to feel herself reach her climax. 

Finn pulled away, “not yet baby,” he said, pulling his jeans off. Cherry rolled over onto all fours presenting to her Alpha. 

Finn sighed and ran his hand down the flesh of her ass, pulling her cheeks apart, watching the slick slide down. 

“Alpha, please,” Cherry said over her shoulder, giving her ass a little wiggle. 

“I’m enjoying the view,” Finn replied, rubbing himself to full attention. 

He grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself up he pushed in. i The warmth engulfed him. The light moan Cherry let out was bliss as she started moving back and forth, fucking herself on his cock. 

“Oh shit, that’s it, baby,” Finn moaned watching. 

They were loud, but Finn could careless the sound of pleasure that he was causing for Cherry was pure bliss for him. Now usually, when Finn was with an Omega, it was all about his fun. With Cherry, he had the overwhelming need to please her. Her desire was his pleasure, and at that moment, that was all that mattered. 

“Knot me, knot me,” Cherry whispered over and over. She had never begged for a knot outside of heat; she never felt the way she was feeling with Finn, and he never wanted it to end. 

Finn came hard and fast, locking them together, Cherry cumming hard, yelling his name. He pulled her to his chest so they could get under the covers. 

“That was amazing,” Cherry said, a giggle in her voice. 

“I’m happy you are happy,” Finn said, kissing her shoulder. 

Cherry sighed and rocked a bit on his knot, milking what she could on instinct. Finn moaned and rocked his hips along with her until she fell asleep. Once his knot went down, Finn slipped from the bed, heading down to the kitchen to get snacks he was going to make sure Cherry ate her weight in food. 

Champ was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Finn walked in he gave him a nod before heading to the pantry. 

“So, ya know trues are more fertile,” Champ said casually, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Finn blushed and hid his face, “ya, I got condoms and some other stuff I did my research,” he replied, still not wanting to talk to his dad about what goes on between him and Cherry. 

“Good,” Champ said, gathering up his food and leaving the kitchen. 

Finn finished up making food before heading up to see Cherry, she was sitting up int eh bed when he walked in she looked like she had been crying. 

“Baby, what is wrong?” Finn said, setting the try down and rushing to her side. 

“I don’t know; I thought you left, and then I got mad at myself for thinking that and well,” Cherry replied, wiping her tears away. 

“I got food,” Finn said, kissing her forehead. 

Cherry smiled as they dug into the food he brought up for them to eat. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Friday Night Football Game

Cherry took hold of Sammy’s hand. He was helping her out with the towels and water for the team, so they don’t miss anyone.

” do you think Bo will notice me?” Sammy asked as they set up the water and cups. 

” Sammy, I keep telling you just talk to him beside anything you’ll get laid, and so will Bo,” Cherry replied, turning her attention to refolding all the towels. 

Sammy nodded and turned his attention to the table,” but what if he only sees me as  _ your  _ friend?” he wondered, stopping what he was doing. 

Cherry sighed and looked up at Sammy. He hadn’t learned the art of multitasking,” I don’t know, but you’ll never know if you don’t talk to him,” she replied with a small laugh.

Sammy had had a crush on Bo for as long as Cherry could remember, he always asked about him, and Cherry would always tell Sammy to talk to Bo he wasn’t picky about gender when it came to his Omega interest.

Cherry yelp when she was suddenly picked up off the ground and laughed when she smelled her Alpha.

” Coach wants you in the locker room because the guy’s use to your scent before we hit the field,” Finn said, setting her back down.

” ok, Sammy, you got this, ok?” Cherry asked, motioning to the table and towels.

He nodded and told her to go on. It was a home-field advantage having her there. Cherry smiled at Finn as they walked hand in hand into the locker room. Bo and Axel beamed spotting their sister. This was the first game she had attended in four years of them being in the team, and they were happy she was there to help cheer on the side.

Finn told her to sit by her brothers, then scooted over, letting her sit in the middle. They sniffed her as she sat down, they growled a bit now that she smelled more like Finn, but it didn’t last long. They were happy to be near her again.

” Alright, we all have a responsibility to watch out for Cherry tonight it’s why she is in here with us and not out in the field, also I know she can be distracting to some of you,” Coach said, looking around at the team.

They all nodded and agreed with the coach. 

*********************

Finn grabbed Cherry and hugged her tight in the excitement of winning the game, he and the boys headed to the locker room to change. It didn’t take long for them to come back out Cherry and Sammy waiting just outside the door. 

“Come on, there’s is a big party to celebrate,” Finn said, taking Cherry by the hand waving Sammy to follow. 

“It’s you said,” Cherry started to say but stopped she didn’t want Finn to get mad. 

Finn looked at Cherry and Sammy, “I’m sorry, Sammy can still come over after,” he said. 

Cherry smiled and hugged Finn grabbing Sammy by the hand and following Finn to his truck. Finn apologized again for forgetting about the sleepover amits all the excitement of winning. 

“It’s ok Finny, we understand,” Cherry said, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“You guys ever been to a party?” Finn asked, following the line of cars out of the parking lot. 

They both shook their heads. Sammy said it wasn’t safe even for him to go without an Alpha for him to stay with, booze and hormones don’t always mix with Omegas around. Finn nodded and told them both to stick close to him; he would take care of them. 

As they pulled up to the house, Finn laid down some rules. 

“Stay with me unless something happens, then you two stick together, and I will find you. If not, find your brothers, ok?” Finn asked. 

“Yes, Alpha,” they replied in unison. 

Finn smiled as they got out of the truck. Bo and Axel came up behind them, excited their sister was there to celebrated with them on their victory. 

Cherry and Sammy found a corner close enough to Finn that he could keep an eye on them but far enough that they weren’t in the way. It was rare for Omegas to go to parties. A few people came up to them but quickly left when Finn growled. 

“I have to pee,” Cherry whispered to Finn. 

“Take Sammy, you’ll be ok,” Finn said, kissing her on the forehead. 

Cherry and Sammy found the bathroom. They waited a few minutes for someone to come out. Sammy said he would guard the door for her. Cherry nodded and thanked him. It only took Cherry a few minutes in the bathroom when she came out, Sammy was gone. 

She looked around and frowned. It wasn’t like Sammy to leave her alone he knew what could happen; it’s why they stuck together. 

“Finn, have you seen Sammy? He was waiting for me, and now he is gone,” Cherry said once she found her Alpha. 

He shook his head, and a few of the guys he was with said no, Cherry sighed her sent changed to worried, and Finn said he would help look for Sammy, but he probably slipped off with someone. 

“There is only one Alpha he is into; trust me, Sammy’s not like me. He doesn’t have to listen to his inner Omega,” Cherry replied, heading to the back yard of the house that the party was held. 

“Oh, who?” Finn asked he wanted to know. 

“I can’t tell you I promised Sammy I wouldn’t tell a soul,” Cherry replied, looking down. She stopped and sniffed the air trying to find Sammy’s scent. 

The smell of burnt pine and myrrh filled her nose she took off in the direction it was coming from. They had been looking for Sammy for about twenty minutes he was rooted in the woods laying in a ball his pants ripped off, and he was bleeding. 

“Oh god! Sammy?” Cherry yelled, running and kneeling next to him, “what happened?”

Cherry shook him when Sammy didn’t respond to her questions, looking up at Finn he scooped Sammy up and carried him to the truck Bo and Axel right behind them, smelling Cherry’s destress.

“What happened?” Axel asked as Finn loaded Sammy into the truck. 

“Someone raped him,” Cherry whispered, “find them, Bo. You know his scent.’

Bo nodded and hugged his sister before she climbs into the truck. 

Finn drove as fast as he could to the emergency room, scoping Sammy up and running in yelling for help. The nurse asked what happened. They told the truth they didn’t know, and no one would until Sammy woke up. Cherry called Sammy’s house, but she remembered that his parents were out of town on a business trip for the month he was on his own. 

“He will be ok,” Finn said, pulling Cherry into a hug when the nurse told them to wait in the waiting room. 

“You don’t,” she took a deep breath, “you don’t understand Sammy is my only friend and has been since preschool he is the only person besides you outside of my family who talks to me. I can’t lose him,” Cherry sobbed into Finn’s chest. 

The nurse came back out after an hour the waiting room to let Cherry know Sammy was awake and asking for her, she nodded and followed her back to the place. 

“Cherry are you ok?” Sammy asked, not opening his eyes. 

“No,” Cherry whispered, taking his hand. 

“I’m sorry, they grabbed me, they were looking for you,” Sammy said with a thick voice. 

Cherry looked at him, “thank you for looking out for me, but they hurt you, who was it?” 

“Sammy!” 

Bo pulled the curtain back and sighed with relief spotting his sister and her best friend. Sammy gave him a soft smile, Cherry excused herself letting them have a moment she knew that Bo cared for Sammy like he was family, but the look on his face when he saw Finn carrying Sammy to the truck sold it for Cherry that Sammy meant a great deal more to him then he let on to his sister. 

Cherry was all smiles as she walked back into the waiting room. 

“Why are you smiling?” Axel asked, pulling his sister into a hug. 

“Bo and Sammy,” she replied, hugging her brother back. 

Axel nodded and told Cherry and Finn that Bo had found the guy Sammy’s scent was all over him. He was going on about how he and his friend were looking for Cherry, which made Finn growl, but Axel carried on saying Bo went crazy punching the guy and screaming at him.

“And then we came here,” Axel said, finishing his story. 

“I knew he loved Sammy more than he was letting on,” Cherry said, smiling. 

Bo came walking back out, “they are keeping him overnight, I’m gonna stay unless Cher you wanna stay with Sammy?” Bo asked. 

Cherry shook her head saying he should stay, Finn said they would be back in the morning to check in with them. 

The ride home was quite Cherry rested her head on Finn’s shoulder while he drove. 

“Baby, I am so sorry. I should have stuck to the plan, let you and Sammy have your sleepover, and he would be in the hospital right now,” Finn said the smell of Alpha stress filling the cab of the truck as they parked in the driveway. 

Champ came running out as Cherry went to speak. 

“Are you ok?” Champ asked, opening the passenger side door. 

“Yes, Alpha Champ I’m alright,” Cherry replied, keeping her head down. 

Champ help Cherry out of the truck while Finn got out of the driver’s seat. He sent Cherry up to their room, saying he wanted to talk to Finn alone for a moment. Once Cherry was out of view, Champ turned to Finn. 

“Your job is to watch out for Omegas, I have told you this time and time. What if it was Cherry?” Champ yelled. 

“I fucked up,” Finn replied. He sighed as his eyes filled with tears. 

“Don’t make the same mistakes I did with you, dad, cherish was she does,” Camp said, clapping Finn on the shoulder before hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Finn made his way up to his bedroom, Cherry’s scent filled the halls he loved breathing it in; having it engulf him as he settled down for the night.

He slowly opened the door, knowing she would be changing her clothes, getting ready for bed. Finn loved to watch Cherry. He had a feeling she knows he was there but never said anything about it to him. Finn smiled as he watched Cherry smile to herself as she hopped into the bed without any clothes on.

” Hey, Baby,” Finn said, opening the door the rest of the way. 

Cherry smiled and patted the bed, Finn stripped and climbed into bed. 

“Skin to skin helps me feel better,” Cherry said, biting her lip, hoping he didn’t get the wrong idea. 

Finn didn’t know what to say he was hoping for sex, but since that wasn’t what she wants; he nodded and opened his arms, she smiled and laid her head on his chest. Cherry placed her hand on his stomach, drawing small designs. 

“Thank you,” Cherry said softly. 

“You’re welcome, but what for?” Finn asked, looking down at her. 

Cherry sighed and propped herself up on her elbow, “saving me. I was um,” she swallowed hse had never told anyone in her life that she was going to end her life tired of the abuse at her father’s hands. 

“Oh, oh, Cherry. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Finn asked, sitting up. 

“Are you mad at me?” Cherry asked her voice on the verge of tears. 

Finn pulled her up, so they were face to face, “no, I get it, I’m glad I found you, and I am sorry for what happened tonight with Sammy when he is released and feel up to it a slumber party.”

“Promise?” Cherry asked, looking up at her love. 

Finn nodded and kissed her gently, pulling her tight against his skin.

*********************

Sammy smiled as he and Bo pulled up to Finn’s house. They were finally going to have a sleepover they had been planning for the last month. Fist Sammy’s parents wanted to spend quality time after what happened and then his heat followed by Cherrys heat, which she spent alone because Finn didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable when she expressed how she was feeling about having her heat with him. 

“This is- well, this is amazing,” Sammy said, getting out of the truck and looking around.

Bo nodded and took Sammy by the hand he kicked himself for waiting so long to finally ask him to be his mate. 

“Sammy,” Cherry squealed and ran down the porch steps to high hr best friend. 

Sammy opened his arms for a hug, he loved the way she smelled. She smiled up at him after greeting her brother and asking where Axel was. He opted to stay home he, for once in his life, had the whole house to himself. While Sammy and Cherry did Omega things as Finn put it, Bo and Finn would be doing Alpha things. 

Finn smiled as he watched his little Omega chat happily with her best friends, he greeted Bo and showed them into the house. 

“Holy shit,” Bo said, looking around the front hall. He turned and looked at Cherry. 

She blushed and shrugged. It wasn’t her fault Finn came from money. Champ went out of his office on the phone. He seemed annoyed while listening. 

“He had friends over, I don’t…” Champ handed the phone over to Finn. 

Finn shook his head and took the phone and huffed. 

“Hello?” 

Cherry looked at him and pointed to the stairs, he shook his head and reached out for her. 

“Dad, I can’t I promised my Omega we would have a sleepover with friends,” Finn replied, mouthing sorry to Cherry she shrugged and kissed his hand. 

The doorbell rang, causing all of them to turn and look at the door. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Finn said, handing the phone back to his dad and dragging Cherry behind him to the front door. 

Sammy and Bo looked at Champ and then back at the front door as Finn opened it. 

A stocky man with hazel eyes and brown hair walked in, smiling and greeting Finn, hugging him tightly. Cherry looked up at Finn and the man who was embracing her Alpha. 

“A pure?” the man asked, looking at Cherry. 

The smell of burning flowers and cinnamon filled the air as Cherry shrank back slowly behind Finn. 

“Leave her alone, Brad,” Champ growled as he walked towards them. 

Brad pursed his lips, “I need a place to stay,” he said. 

Cherry pulled on Finn's arm, “Alpha, we should go,” she whispered. 

Finns nodded, kissed her on the forehead, and told her he would be up soon to check on them. Cherry gave him a half-smile and waiting for Champ to say to her to go too, he nodded to her also knowing she was bit distressed. 

They watched as the guests and Cherry ascended the stairs and disappeared down the hall. 

“She seems sweet, you knot her yet?” Brad asked, shrugging off his coat. 

Finn scoffed folding his arms across his chest, this was none of his business, “you leave us, you cheated, now what? We can be one big happy family?” he asked the smell of burning pine filling the air. 

“Finnley calm down, we can all talk about it in the morning, right now I need a bath and a drink,” Brad replied, pushing past both men. 

Champ shook his head, “not that way, the kids are using that side of the house this way,” he said, giving Finn an apologetic look before leading his ex-mate to the other side of the house. 

“Finny,” Cherry called from the top of the stairs. 

“Hey, baby. I’m ok,” Finn replied, making his way up the stairs to her. 

Cherry nodded and held her hand out for him to take,” you wanna talk?” she asked softly, hoping that he would speak to her about how having the parent that left him. 

“Not now, tonight you are going to have your first sleepover like I promised,” Finn said, smiling at her. It was a smile that didn’t reach his eyes like it usually does when he smiled at her. 

Cherry didn’t press. She knew he would talk when he wanted. They reached the doors of the entertainment room and pushed it open. Bo and Sammy were looking around at all the stuff. 

“Dude, why have we not had a party here?” Bo asked, reaching for a drink. 

“This room is for Sammy and Cher, we a going to the game room,” Finn said snatching the drink out of Bo's hand and placid it back on the tray. 

Cherry smiled and reached up to kiss Finn; Bo raised an eyebrow. He had never seen his sister make the first move. He was happy for her. Finn told Cherry they would check-in and see if they needed anything in a little bit that tonight he was going to wait on her. 

Sammy sunk into the couch, hitting Cherry with his foot as she curled up next to him. 

“What?” she asked, pressing play in the remote to start the movie. 

“You and Finn, he likes the perfect Alpha. Don’t get me wrong. I love Bo. He treats me great, but i mean,” Sammy replied, waving his hand around. 

“He is my mate and a less tradition than Bo, but he loves me and makes me feel special,” Cherry replied, her cheeks as red as her hair. 

Sammy teased her a bit more before grabbing the tray of food and setting it between them to snack on while watching the movie. They gossiped about their classmates. How Cherry is always the talk of the school even more so since she and Finn were not only going out but now living in the same house. 

“Jenny and her bullshit, you know she put gum on my seat the other day,” Cherry complained, flipping through the TV to find the next movie. 

“She’s just jealous because you got Finn, and she didn’t,” Sammy replied, standing up to stretch. 

Cherry shook her head. It was stupid everyone so worried about who was dating and who wasn’t she was always a target first for being with her brothers and now because she’s with Finn. They both turned and looked when the door opened. It was Finns Omega, dad. He walked in, drink in hand and a smile on his face. 

“So you are the one who stole my Finnley’s heart?” Brad asked, taking a seat in one of the recliners near the couch. 

Cherry kept her head down and nodded, she didn’t like this made something about him seemed off; she tried to control her scent. Cherry took a deep breath to steady herself. 

“You seem a bit skittish,” Brad said as he looked her up and down. 

“Can we help you? Do you want something?” Sammy asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

Brad looked the boy up and down, “you d not speak to me like that in my..” he was cut off. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Finn asked, storming into the room, “baby you ok?” 

Cherry nodded and looked up at him, “I’m fine,” she replied, looking back down. 

“I was just getting to know your mate that’s all if she’s going to be apart of this family she should know how to get along with everyone,” Brad replied as he took a long sip of his drink. 

Finn growled a bit, making Cherry shink in her seat, he gave her an apologetic look. 

“I’m tired,” Sammy said, looking at Bo. 

Bo nodded and held his hand out, saying good night to everyone as they left the room. 

Finn sighed. This is not how this was supposed to go. He walked over to the couch and scooped Cherry up, making her giggle. 

“Thanks for ruining the slumber party,” Finn said to Brad as he carried Cherry out of the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight **

Cherry lifted Finn's arm, replacing herself with her pillow so he would sleep longer. She grabbed his shirt pulling it on Cherry headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Finn. Bo and Sammy and left, saying they were going out to breakfast. Still, Cherry figured they wanted to do something else, saying they would talk about another sleepover once things with Finns Omega dad had settled down. 

She reached the kitchen hoping Brad would still be asleep, and she wouldn't have to deal with him. The coast was clear when she peeked her head around the corner. Cherry headed to the pantry, grabbed the coffee and the filters to start a pot of coffee, grabbed her pills, and poured one into her hand. Cherry hadn't had a seizure in over a month. Finn figured she was getting all the physical contact she needed, and her body had adjusted. However, Champ still thought she should take the medication in case that wasn't why. 

Cherry pulled the eggs and bacon from the fridge before deciding she was going to make pancakes. She headed back to the pantry, drawing what she needed out and set to work, making her Alpha breakfast. 

She was busy frying the bacon. She didn't notice the mn enter the kitchen until his arms snaked around her waist. 

“Please don't touch me,” Cherry said as she turned off the burned and attempted to move away from Brad and the hot pan in case anything escalated.,

“Don't be like that; you're pure you have to do as I say,” Brad purred, tightening his grip on her waist. 

“No, I don't, I am not yours, and you will not intimidate me,” Cherry snapped back.

She was sick of everyone assuming she was theirs to play with, Finn always told her it was up to her if she wanted the attention. Brad pushed her back against the counter, leaned in close and licked from her collar bone to her temple. Cherry shook with fear and anger. She knew what was coming next. It wasn't the first time she would be raped by another Omega trying to establish their dominance over her. 

Brad growled and flipped Cherry around, lifting her shirt and ripping off her panties. 

“Please, stop, I don't wanna do this. I'm not yours,” Cherry said, straining to keep him out. 

“To bad little bitch, you will know your place,” Brad hissed in Cherry's ear. 

Cherry took a deep breath and pushed off the counter with all she strengthen. Luckily the Omega had released one of his hands to pump his tiny cock; when she pushed back, it caused him to fall back into the island. Cherry took off, letting her panties fall off instead of pulling them up. She didn't want Brad to catch her. She slammed into Finn as he came running down the stairs, smelling Cherrys destress, followed by his father coming from his side of the house. Brad stopped short of the stairs spotting Cherry sobbing in her Alpha's arms. 

“What did you do?” Champ growled at his ex-Omega. He charged forward, grabbing Brad by the throat and pressing him against the wall. 

“I was just showing Cherry her place was all,” Brad replied sweetly. 

Cherry growled, “I know my place, and that's at Finn's side,” she snapped, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Finn smirked and set Cherry down so they could walk to the bottom step, Brad glared at her, he was head Omega, not some whiney Prue who couldn't control her emotions and stunk up the house. Champ put pressure on Brad's throat, shutting him up. 

‘You are nothing in this house, Cherry will always be above you, she is my daughter and if you look at her the wrong way or lay a hand on her in any way, So help me, Brad they will never find your body,” Champ yelled, in his face making his point by pushing Brad back against the wall before walking over to Cherry to make sure she was alright. 

“Thank you, Alpha. I was making breakfast the coffee should be..” Cherry stopped and fell to the ground, convulsing. 

“Shit, it was the stress,” Finn said, making sure Cherry didn't hit her head on the hard tile. 

“What is wrong with her?” Brad asked, stepping closer his voice horse he rubbed at his throat.

Finn growled and profound long warning for him to back off, Champ placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Finn didn't need to worry about the other Omega. 

“I gotta take her to hospital, this one lasting longer,” Finn said, looking up at his father with tears in his eyes. 

Champ nodded went to grab his phone and keys while Finn gathered Cherry up in his arms, she finally stopped seizing only to have it start up again. 

“Dad, hurry up,” Finn yelled, trying to keep his voice calm he wasn't sure if Cherry could hear him. 

“Finnley, I didn't,” Bad started to say. 

“Stay the fuck away from her,” Finn growled, holding Cherry tight to his chest and headed towards the door. 

Finn whispered to Cherry the whole ride to the hospital, telling her she was safe and loved, he would never let anything happen to her ever. He was so sorry that he didn't protect her that morning and would do so in the future. 

When they got to the hospital, the nurse took Cherry back right away, telling Finn and his father to wait, and they would come and get them when they were ready. He nodded, kissed Cherry on the head, and paced the waiting room. 

“I never thought he would go after her, I am so sorry,” Champ said, stopping Finn by grabbing his arm. 

“It's not your fault, Dad,” Finn replied, placing his hand over his fathers, letting him know that he didn't blame him. 

It didn't take long for the nurse to come back out and get Finn saying that Cherry was okay and asking for him. He smiled, smelling her scent; it was calm. 

“Hey baby,” Finn smiled, rushing to be closer to her. He laced his fingers in hers, lifting her fingers to his mouth and kissing each one. 

“I'm okay,” Cherry said weakly “I'm a little sore,” 

“She can go home soon; we can't keep her safe,” the nurse said to make a sad face. 

Finn nodded, saying he understood and was ready when they wanted to release her. The nurse nodded and said the doctor would be back to talk soon, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. 

“It's okay, I guess we were wrong. I am broken,” Cherry said, her voice breaking as tears flooded her eyes. 

Finn sighed, gathered her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head, “baby, you are not broken, and I love you. I will always take you,” he whispered, holding her close. 

“But…’ Cherry started to say. 

“Sh, no buts,” Finn replied, soothing her. 

It was too much longer for the doctor to come in and tell Cherry what she already knew that she had a cluster of seizures, and she was to rest over the weekend but was cleared for school that Monday. 

Finn wrapped the blanket around Cherry, opting to carry her to the car, knowing she needed to touch to feel safe. 

“How's our girl?” Champ asked a soft smile on her face. 

“I'm okay, sleepy,” Cherry replied, snuggling closer to Finn. 

He nodded and told her not to worry they would take care of her, she smiled and breathed in Finn's soothing scent. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING KIDNAPPING

** Chapter Nine  **

Cherry sighed as she opened her locker, replacing her books as Axel waited for her. 

”I miss you, ” Axel mumbled, getting impatient. 

”I miss you too, but Daddy said not to come back, ” Cherry replied, closing her locker, putting her head down. 

“Whatever, you got it good. Too good to come to check on your brothers,” Axel snapped back. 

“Axey, that's not true; I miss you and Bo,” Cherry replied, grabbing her brother's arm, stopping him from walking down the hall. 

Axel turned and looked at his sister, hearing the sincerity in her voice, he shook his head, asking her to come for dinner that their dad would be gone for a few days. He wanted to spend time with just her. Cherry nodded, knowing Finn would be ok with it, but she would make sure anyway. He smiled at her taking her hand and looping it through his arm as they walked to her next class. 

Finn drove her to her house after school, telling her that he will come back and get her if anything is off. Cherry shook her head and smiled, saying there was nothing to worry about. It was just hanging out with her brother. Finn nodded. He knew that Axel missed his sister for more than her company swearing to himself that if anything happened to her, he wouldn't blame Cherry. 

Cherry waves to Finn one last time before knocking on the door, Axel smiled when he opened it pulling her inside. 

”fuck, I missed you, ” he said, pulling her into a tight hug scenting her neck. 

Cherry smiled and did the same to her brother. strengthen their bond as siblings. Axel held on a bit longer before leading Cherry to the couch, telling her to sit down he would grab her something to drink. 

Axel came back, handing her a glass of ice tea Cherry smiles at her brother, taking a sip.

”This taste funny, did it go bad?” Cherry questioned, taking a longer sip this time in case she was wrong.

Axel shook his head and sat down next to her, taking her by the hand. 

”He hasn't mated you?” he asked, reaching up and pulling her shirt's neck. 

Cherry sighed, pulling away Axel kept his grip tight, pulling her towards him. Kissing her hard and rough gripping the back of her head, keeping Cherry in place as she tried to pull away.

He moved his hands to pin his sister down, she whimpered and tried to push him off of her, but there was something wrong. The edge of her vision was getting blurry, everything was heavy before the world turned black.

When Cherry came to her head was pounding. Her stomach rolled the smell of dust and mold was strong as she tried to get up something pulled her back by the neck she felt a heave thick leather collar around her neck with a chain connected to the wall with a large D-ring. She sunk back down on to the bed Cherry could believe her brother kidnapped her. 

“Good, you are awake,” Axel said as he opened the door. 

Cherry could smell the arousal coming from him; her Omega screamed for her to submit, and part of her wanted to just so he wouldn't hurt her, but she needed to know why he was doing this if she was ok with her and Finn being together. 

“I hate him, Cher. You know I found all the other Omegas he has been with, and they all say the same thing he is sweet until you talk about mating, and then he dumps them,” Axel replied, sitting down on the bed next to her. 

“That was them Axey, it's different with me,” Cherry replied gently. 

”no!” Axel yelled, jumping up, making Cherry flinch.

Tears filled her eyes she hated when Axel was mad at her, he lifted her chin gently.

”Don't cry, I'm not mad at you,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips, “i just want it to be how it was before.”

Cherry nodded, she loved her brother, but she also knew he had a mean streak, and if she played along, maybe just maybe he would be nice to her. Axel smiled at his sister. There was no way he could be mean if she felt the same way about him. He needed to remind her. 

“On your knees,” Axel commanded, backing up so Cherry could slide off the bed and on to the floor. 

She obeyed with no hesitation; either way, Axel was going to get what he wanted. Cherry opened her mouth and waited for her brother to shove his cock into her mouth, he took his time unbuttoning his pants, freeing his erection. He pumped it a few times before stepping closer to Cherry, he rubbed the tip along her lips she poked her tongue out giving the end a swipe, Axel smiled telling her to open wide, she did as he pushed past her lips. 

He let out a groan as the warmth of her mouth engulfed his cock, it had been a month since he had gotten laid choosing to go through his rut alone when he knew it would have been easy to find an Omega to be a willing hole for him. Still, no one compared to Cherry how she teased and sucked his cock ruined him for anyone else. 

“That's it little slut, take it,’ Axel moaned, shoving himself deep into Cherry’s mouth. 

Cherry ignored what he was saying and allowed him to use her mouth, there wasn't a lot she could do anyway. Axel pulled out of her mouth, telling Cherry to stand. Turning her around and pushing her face down onto the bed, she didn't put up a fight or tell him to stop as he's pulled the clothing from her body, she knew there was no way out of this. 

Axel lined himself up shoving in hard and fast not waiting for Cherry to get used to the feeling, he slammed in and out like a mad man grunting and moan, calling Cherry all kinds of names. 

“Such a good little Omega, I'm gonna breed you up. Finally, no one will be able to take you from me!” 

Cherry sighed as Axel knotted her the Omega settling a bit the side that was submissive no matter what; Axel lifted her with eases, dropping them in a more comfortable potion. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep. 

*******************************

“I'm gonna murder him,” Finn yelled, punching the front door. 

“Finnley you have to calm down, you are no use to Cherry upset,” Champ said, attempting to calm his son after they got home from the police station. \

They said they had to wait to file a missing person and how he was so sure that Cherry didn't run off with Axel the two were close after all. Finn growled in frustration as he made his way up to his room, wanting to get away from everyone. Bo wasn't answering his phone. Neither was David. 

Finn was sure they were all in on it; he flopped back onto his bed, pulling Cherry’s pillow to his fae breathing in her beautiful scent. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out, not looking at the caller Id he answered. 

“Finny, help me!”


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten  **

Cherry sighed as Axel curled next to her, one month since she had been kidnapped by her brother, and she could feel herself getting sick. Being away from their mate could kill an Omega like Cherry, but she was fighting to hold on, hoping Finn would find her. 

”geez Cherry, you look like he'll, ” Axel said when they woke up from their nap.

”I don't feel right, ” Cherry groaned as she turned over, pulling the blanket up over her head.

Axel pulled the blanket down and looked at his sister; she was gaunt and paler than usual. He knew deep down he could be potentially killing his sister, but the idea of her being with anyone other than him was worth the risk. Axel told her to say in bed he would take care of everything. She didn't answer, already asleep before he finished talking to her. 

About an hour later, Axel heard a thump coming from the bedroom. He rushed in to find Cherry on the floor, barely breathing. As much as he hated it, he knew what he had to do. 

********

Cherry groaned and rolled onto her side. She smiled, smelling the beautiful scent she missed it. 

”baby?” Finn asked, gently brushing the hair out of her face. 

”finny? You found me?” She asked, coughing her voice rough and throat dry from not being used. 

Finn got up from the chair and grabbed a cup of water with a straw being it back over to her helping her take a sip before setting the cup down on the bedside table. Cherry smiled at him, scooting over so he could get into the bed too. He smiled, careful of her IV. Finn pulled his mate close, sniffing the top of her head, breathing in the beautiful scent that was his mate. 

”Axel dropped you off, ” Finn whispered. 

”Where is he?” Cherry asked, looking up at the man in bed with her. 

”They don't know he dumped you outside the door, ” Finn said with a growl in his voice. 

Cherry stretched and kissed his chin, getting him to look down at her, ”I'm sorry, ” she whispered as tears filled her eyes. 

Finn's heart broke as Cherry bawled into his chest, apologizing about what happened. She didn't fight because she thought he wouldn't hit her. Still, it didn't help; she cried herself back to sleep as Finn held her tight, telling her everything was ok between them; he never blamed her for anything that happened while she was with Axel. 

The nurse came in to check on Cherry, saying she was stinking up the whole floor; Finn growled and told the nurse to fuck off; his mate had been through a horrible ordeal and needed to have some compassion. The nurse apologized, saying she had just gotten on and didn't know what ha happened, and the doctor would be down soon to talk to Cherry and Finn. 

The doctor finally made his way down to talk to Finn and Cherry. His dad had shown up telling Cherry that everything would be fine, and they would find someone to talk to about whatever happened. 

“You're pregnant,” the doctor said, looking at the chart. 

“What?” they all asked. 

“About three months along, it seems,” the doctor smiled at Cherry. 

Cherry looked up at Finn, “how?” Finn asked, “i mean, I know how it can happen, but we never while she was in heat,” he added. 

The doctor replied that true Omegas didn't need to be in heat to get pregnant; they are more prone to pregnancy than other Omegas. Finn needed a minute. He left the room. Champ took Cherrys hand and gave it a squeeze letting her know they would talk about things when they got home. 

Finn came back into the room when the doctor left, sliding into bed with Cherry, he kissed the top of her head, “So a pup,” he said, looking over at his dad. 

“I'm sorry,” Cherry replied, keeping her head down. 

“Baby, it's ok. I am excited about it, the school had a month left, and I can figure out college,” Finn replied. He didn't want Cherry more upset than she already was; it wasn't good for the pup. 

They were released from the hospital the following day. Bo and Sammy stopped by to check on Cherry. Her father never came by, not that it mattered to Cherry. She knew that he probably put Axel up to what he had done. Cherry what happy to home and in their fluffy bed. 

Finn made sure Cherry was good before grabbing the remote to the TV and handing it to her, “you rest, I'll be home after school,” he said with a smile. 

“I love you,” Cherry said, keeping her head down. 

Finn frowned and climbed back on the bed, “I love you so much, Baby,” he said, lifting her chin, “I'm staying home today. You need me.”

“No, you go to school. I’ll be ok beside Dad's home,” Cherry said, reassuring Finn that she was ok. 

“Call me I’ll come back,” Finn replied, kissing her again before grabbing his backpack and heading down the stairs. 

Champ was at the bottom of the steps when Finn came walking down; he asked how Cherry was, and if she needed anything, he didn’t want her walking around. She needed to rest. Finn laughed, telling his dad that he knew Cherry that she would probably be looking for something to do later, but she was all set up for now. His father nodded 

Cherry flipped through the menu for the fifth time, trying to decide what to watch, nothing was calling out to her; she turned the tv off and opened the drawer in the nightstand next to her side of the be. Pulling out the latest of the supernatural books, Sammy let her borrow. She was the part where Dean and Cas we're getting back together. Still, even their love wasn't holding her interest. She tossed the book back into the draw and got out of the bed. She would find something to do, keeping her from thinking about anything that has to do with Axel or the pup growing inside of her. 

”you should be in bed, resting, ” a voice said from behind her. 

Cherry sighed, spotting Brad leaning against the wall a few doors down from her and Finn's room .” I'm bored just sitting in there, ” she said, making her way to the stairs. 

Brad followed, telling her that it wasn't good to be up and about after everything she had been through, not to mention the pup or pups she was carrying. Cherry sighed,” what if I want to sit outside? Is that ok? Get some air and sun?” she questioned. 

Brad smiled and nodded, apologizing for harping on her. He was worried that was all. Since Champ and Finn were both gone, it was his job to look out for her, and he didn't want anything to happen on his watch. Cherry headed out the back door. She sighed when the sun hit her face. It had been a month since she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin; Brad interrupted her thoughts, telling her not to stay out in the sun for too long. He didn't want her to overheat. Cherry nodded and sat down on the chaise lounge that was by the pool. It was a bit chilly, but she didn't care, loving the fresh air and the warm sun, making her sleepy. 

Cherry sat up, feeling the soft sheets on her skin, looking around; she was back in her room. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up and remember how she had gotten back inside, but there was nothing a blank spot where she had fallen asleep outside. Cherry could hear the shower going in the bathroom, excited that Finn was home. She rushed in, getting undressed and slipping into the shower behind her mate.

”You're awake, ” Finn said, smiling down at Cherry. 

”I guess I was more tired than I thought, ” Cherry replied, grabbing the body wash and loofah to wash Finn. 

”Did you eat at all?” he asked, kneeling down so Cherry could rub the soap into his shoulder. 

”I mostly slept; the day is all a blur, ” she answered, stopping what she was doing to look at Finn, ”Why aren't you mad at me?” 

Finn took a deep breath to answer that was a loaded question, and he wanted to be as truthful as possible he was mad but not at Cherry. He was angry at Axel and Bo, her father, for treating her like a piece of property and not a person. Not teaching her it was ok to say no if she didn't want to do something, “Mad at you, never,” Finn said, taking Cherry by the hand and kissing it. 

“And the pup,” Cherry asked, worried he would make her give it up once it was born. 

“Not ideal, but we will make it work,” Finn said, smiling, standing up, taking the washcloth from Cherry. He rinsed off. He stepped out of the spray, letting Cherry take his place, getting her hair wet so he could wash it. 

Cherry sighed and melted into Finn's touch, loving the feeling of his soft touch as he worked the shampoo into her scalp. She looked up at her mate, and the sense of guilt and regret filled her as she looked at the wonderful mad standing before her. 

“Are you ok?” Finn asked, scenting the air and smelling the distress from his Omega. 

“No,” Cherry replied, putting her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair. 

“Come on,” Finn said, shutting the water off, opening the shower door, and pulling Cherry behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn, I’m all wet still,” Cherry complained as the alpha turned and picked her up, carrying her into the room, placing opening mouth kisses along with her neck and mating gland. 

“I don’t care; I never want anyone to take you from me again,” Stopping just for a second to answer. 

Cherry sighed and tilted her head to the side, allowing better access to her neck. She giggled as his scruff tickled her neck. Laying her down on the bed, she sighed, enjoying all the attention; they heard a growl come from the corner. Finn looked up, spotting Axel baring his teeth at them.

”You think I'm going to let you raise my pup?” Axel asked, stalking towards the bed. 

Finn looked down at Cherry, lifting her, putting himself between her and her brother. He crouched down, ready to protect his mate.

”The pups, not yours,” Cherry said gently.

Axel growled, ”You were supposed to be mine! You were supposed to stay with me!” he yelled, pointing between them.

”Ax, I'm sorry, but Finn is my real mate,” Cherry knew there was no convincing her brother, but she was still going to try. 

Finn was still watching, making sure the other Alpha didn't make a move. He was ready to protect Cherry and their unborn pup, he knew it might have been Axles, but he was also sure it was his. Axel made a move like he was going to lunge, and Finn was ready. It was a false start to throw the Alpha off, but it didn't work. Finn let the instincts take over; protecting his family was the number one thing on Finn's mind. Cherry yelped when Axel attacked, trying to use Finn’s height against him. Cherry took off running to get help. Not caring that she didn't have any clothes on, she ran head-on into Champ, tears streaming down her face as she tried to explain what was going on. The elder Alpha pulled his shirt off, covered Cherry taking down to his office, and called the police. 

Finn wasn't going to give up so easily. Axel was on his back now. He used that to his advantage. 

“She wasn't faithful; she didn't even fight. Perfect little cum slut,” Axel teased, trying to enrage Finn by telling him what he did to his mate. 

“Shut up,” Finn growled out, slamming Axel into the wall; the Alpha let go slumping down. 

“Cherry, sweet, sweet Cherry. She called out your name a few times. I didn't say anything; I let her live in her fantasy,” Axel said, getting up off the ground. 

“Are we fighting or talking?” Finn asked, putting his hands up, ready to block or throw a punch. 

Axel scoffed and attacked; he was trying to throw Finn off, thinking he could because he was smaller than Finn bit, he was biding his time letting Axel wear himself out before Finn attacked. He did, however, get tired of hearing the vial thing that he said about Cherry and when the opportunity presented itself, Finn landed a punch that knocked Axel out cold. He didn't stick around to find out how long he would be out. Grabbing the sheet off the bed, he headed out to find his mate. Her worried scent filled the house. It was easy to follow. 

“Cherry?” Finn called out she came running from his dad's office. 

“You are ok?” Cherry whispered jump up into Finn's arms.

“I'm better now. Did you call the cops?” Finn asked, spotting his father. 

He nodded, ushering his kids into his office, this way. If Axel did wake up and come looking for Cherry or Finn, Champ was ready. The cops showed up a few minutes later, along with an ambulance. They checked out Finn while the other two headed up to Finn's room. Axel was half-awake, leaning on the EMT for support as they made their way down the hall. Cherry couldn't look at him; she was ashamed and felt bad for Axel. 

“Hey, it's not your fault. We can't help who were are meant to be with,” Finn said, taking her hand. 

“I know. Can I go lay down?” Cherry asked, keeping her head down. 

“Of course,” Finn said, kissing her forehead. 

Finn sighed as he watched Cherry walk away; his father came up and patted him on the shoulder. Champ didn't say anything as Brad came running in, noticing the scrapes and cuts all over Finn and the stress scent in the air. 

“What in the world is going on?” the Omega asked, looking around. 

“Axel showed up; the police have him now,” Champ replied, looking at Finn. 

“I'm gonna go talk to Cherry,” Finn said, walking away from his parents. 

Finn took a deep breath before opening the door to their room. Cherry was curled up in the bed, her back to the door. 

“Baby?” Finn asked softly. 

Cherry turned over a little bit, tears streaked her face, “I'm sorry,” she said, sitting up wiping her face.

Finn frowned; he made his way over to the bed and climbed in; he wrapped his arms around Cherry, “What do you need from me?” he asked. 

“I… I wanted you to kill my brother,” Cherry whispered, “I was hoping you would have killed him. He will never stop coming for me.”

Finn pulled away and looked at his mate; this was new Cherry always talked about how much she loved her brothers. “Baby, where is this coming from?” he asked, confused about why she was thinking like this. 

“I hate them, all of them. The things he did, Daddy did,” Cherry shook her head, “Daddy this was his idea, to teach me a lesson to show me my place.” she didn't look up at Finn, “I had the chance, I thought I put enough poison, but it only made him sick for a few days. He thought the meat he bought was bad, and then Daddy came. I couldn't try again. He was always watching me, following me around the kitchen. Making me do things with him.”

Finn didn't know what to say about this confession; Cherry was admitting to trying to kill her brother. He pulled her into his lap, “It will be ok. I will talk to my dad.”

Cherry nodded against his chest, “Promise you won't tell what I did?” she asked. 

“Never,” Finn replied, kissing her gently.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING; mentions of self-inflected death

  
  


**Chapter Twelve**

Cherry sighed and rubbed her belly, thinking about the pup growing inside her and how much Finn loved them both. Four and a half months along, and she was already starting to show; Cherry closed her math book getting off the bed, she headed down to the kitchen to get a snack. The school had allowed her to take summer classes at home while recuperating from being kidnapped. She searched the fridge and closed the door. Opening the pantry, she finally settled on a bag of chips. Munching on them as she headed to the back yard to enjoy some sun. Cherry sighed with contentment as she turned her face up to the warmth.

“You should eat something healthier,” Finn said from behind her. 

“Nothing looked good,” Cherry replied, shoving another chip in her mouth. 

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, “You smell different,” he said, sniffing the top of her head. 

“How so?” Cherry asked. 

“I can smell you, the Lavender, but there's an underline of something I don't know yet. Maybe when you are further along,” Finn replied, kissing leaning down and kissing her cheek. 

Cherry and Finn turned when the back door opened; they greeted Champ and Brad as they mad either way out. The somber look on their faces had Cherry worried, “What happened to my brother?” she asked. 

The pair looked at each other, “Cherry, sit down,” Brad said, pulling out one of the chairs from the table. 

“Just tell me, please,” Cherry said, looking at the chair and then at the two men. 

Champ took a deep breath and rubbed his face, “they found him in his cell,” he looked down at his hands before he continued, “he used the sheet.”

Cherry swayed. The feeling was overwhelming her brother; her triplet was dead, “this is my fault,” she whispered before she passed out. 

Cherry came to in her bed. Finn wrapped around her, “Hey,” she whispered, kissing Finn on the nose. 

“Hey, baby, you ok?” Finn whispered back. 

Tears filled Cherry's eyes, “No, he is still my brother,” she replied, tears falling down her cheeks as she attempted to hide under the covers. 

“You can be sad. I'm not going to be mad you are grieving your brother,” Finn said, lifting the blankets off Cherry's face. 

“You aren't?” Cherry asked in a tiny voice. 

Finn smiled at her lifting her chin, so she was looking at him, “Never.” 

*************************

Cherry stared out the window of Finn's truck as they made their way to the viewing. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to go, but Bo came by the house with Sammy and insisted that she come so she could get closer. Here they were getting out of the truck, Brad and Champ behind them heading into the funeral home to say good-bye to her brother. 

Sammy greeted Cherry with a tight hug, his eyes red-rimmed from crying, “I know I shouldn’t be crying after what he did to you, but I- I have known you all for so long,” he said with a sniff. 

“You can mourn your friend; that's what we are doing. You lost a friend, and I lost a brother, and that's all,” Cherry said, her voice cracking and shaking as she attempted to keep her emotions in check. 

Finn took hold of Cherry's hand as they made their way up to the casket, “I can't,” she said, backing up, pulling her hand out of Finns, taking off out the open doors. 

Cherry wasn't sure where she was going, but all she knew what that she couldn't see Axel, her brother that way, dead. She blamed herself if she had stayed away from Finn. If she had been a good Omega, no one this would have happened, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from running, “I know,” Bo said, pulling Cherry into a hug. 

He told her repeatedly it wasn't her fault that Axel chose to hurt her, and it was their job to keep her safe. This was their father's fault he did this to Axel, not Cherry. 

“He was there, Bo, he- he helped,” Cherry whispered, looking at her brother. 

Bo growled, “Does Finn know?” he asked, an edge to his voice. 

Cherry nodded, “but he said he would wait until after,” she replied. 

“Come on,” Bo said, taking his sister by the hand and leading her back to the funeral home as everyone was leaving to head to the cemetery. “You can say goodbye there,” Bo told Cherry, helping her into Finn's truck. 

The ride was quiet. Finn reached over, pulling Cherry close to him, kissing the top of her head, “I don't know how hard this is, but I'm here, Sammy, Bo, and my dads we are all here for you,” he said. 

“I know, I,” Cherry sighed and rubbed her belly, “I don't know what I am supposed to be feeling, I'm angry and then sad. I don't know if that's right or not,” she said, her voice thick and cracking as she explained. 

“No one can tell you how you are supposed to feel; you gotta just go with whatever it is,” Finn said. 

Cherry nodded and punched the window, swearing and screaming until her knuckles were bloody. Finn knew he should stop her from hurting herself, but if this was what would make his mate feel better he was going with, he would take her to the hospital later. 

“Feel better?” Finn asked as they parked. 

“No, now my hand hurts,” Cherry chuckled, “I hate him, but I love him, and it the most fucked up feeling in the world.”

Finn nodded and said he could start a scene. They could leave go get her hand checked out and then get pizza if she wanted; Cherry laughed a genuine laugh for the first time in days, shaking her head, saying no she needed to say goodbye to her brother. Finn told her if she changed her mind to let him know, he would do anything for her. Cherry blew out her breath as she got out of the truck cradling her hand against her body, regretting punching the window repeatedly, but she did feel a little better. Bo rushed over, asking what happened. Cherry laughed and told him she punched the window.

“Why did you let her do that?” Bo asked, turning to Finn. 

“Because she needed to,” Finn replied, heading up the small hill. 

When the funeral was over, they all headed to their cars. It wasn't a huge turn out a few of the guys from the football team and coach the rest was family. When David got to his car, he let out a yelp when Finn grabbed him, throwing him into the tailgate of his truck. 

“I think I wouldn't notice,” Finn yelled, grabbing David. 

“What?” the older Alpha asked, confused, looking around at everyone as they watched. 

“The pup smells like you,” Finn growled low in the man's ear, “It's faint, but it's there. She knows it, and I know it.” 

David's eyes were wide with fear. It was illegal for an Alpha to mate with, let alone have a child with one of their children; he looked at Cherry; she looked away, embarrassed she was carrying her father's child. 

“Stay away from us and the pup,” Finn said, slamming a stunned David into the truck one last time. 

Finn made his way over to Cherry, “Let's get that hand checked out.”

*************************

“You are doing great, Cherry, one more push,” the doctor said as Cherry was giving birth. 

Everything was pretty much a blur after that. The cries of the pup were music to Cherry’s ears. She smiled up at Finn when they laid the baby on her chest. He quickly latched on, taking in the rich nutrients. 

“What should we name him?” Finn asked, kissing the side of Cherry's sweaty head. 

“We should name him after you,” Cherry replied, smiling up at her mate. 

“Finnley Jacobs jr. I like it,” Finn replied. 


End file.
